Vongola Sky
by Uni Giglio Nero
Summary: Without the Sky, bonds start to crack among the Famiglia. In chaos, and the threat of an all-out Mafia war that can lead to their destruction hovering over them, is there still hope for the Vongola in the mysterious figure that looks like a mixture of the deceased Tenth and Primo? TYL and AU - full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary**

The Sky finally was shattered. Without the rightful heir, and the Vongola Gears back in their sealed forms along with the Ring of the Sky regressed to its crude stone state, unable to be restored or emit flames, the Vongola is on the brink of chaos. Amid the turmoil, with the Guardians scattered and their relationship strained, the Vongola is at the door of a daunting war involving the entire underworld, one that can lead to the complete destruction of the Famiglia. But there might be still hope with the appearance of a mysterious figure who strangely looks like a mixture of the deceased Tenth and Primo. TYL and AU

* * *

Ciao, minna-san! Here is my new story, as I had commented in the last post of Cielo!

This story will be more focused on drama / mystery, I hope you enjoy!

The Prologue is just a sample of the atmosphere that will prevail in the fanfic!

A big thanks to my super-beta tora-chan83, her help is crucial for me ^ ^

Who wants to feel a little of what I felt while I wrote, listen: ht*tp:*/*/ww*w.y*out*ube.*com/*wat*ch?v=*VSEW*mk2*cy14 [take the * of the link]  
Song: Nuvole Bianche - Ludovico Einaudi (I cried a lot watching and listening Ç.Ç)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, only the plot is mine!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a gray afternoon. One lifeless, ashen-gray afternoon. There were no birds singing or the sound of laughter. It was as if the world had really stopped. There was no sun. No rain. Not even a trace of mist. There were no signs of a storm. Hence, no thunder. Only the clouds. Dense. Dark. Obscuring the _sky_.

Although the clouds are present, _he_ was absent. His phone, after the tenth attempt to call from different numbers, stopped going to voice mail and the electronic voice on the other side began to warn them that the line has been disabled. He left the mansion, but did not return to Namimori. Soon, no one was able to locate him. Even his right arm did not know his whereabouts. He simply left them.

But his absence should not be surprising. Like a Cloud, Hibari was not attached to anything or anyone. He never liked groups first, and long ago the weak links were broken. On the same day that everything _changed_. The day the Sky _darkened_. And yet, he was the only one to not abandon him when everyone else turned away, giving it back. The Cloud was the only one who stayed _connected_ to Sky. Likewise, the cloud was the only one drifting this day.

There was an orderly queue of expensive cars along the driveway. Due to the Omertà, everything would be kept a secret outside the underworld, and for this, solely the closest were invited to attend. After all the ceremony was purely symbolic, since the body was cremated the day before, shortly before the former mayor disappeared.

Nobody was allowed to see him. _They_ lost the right to say goodbye when they left the Sky. The Arcobaleno and Hibari had cared for everything, just Shamal, the Famiglia's _doctor_, was present helping them. Even the employees of the large mansion were relieved of their duties temporarily. As to who should have been protecting the Sky, those were the ones separating themselves from him. Some were fulfilling the missions that they self-assigned - preferably those that were the farthest from the headquarters, and if possible abroad. Others were _busy_ with their own affairs, that, or they simply did not want to face him. Even so, it took only a brief phone call to gather everyone, who, for months shunned him like the plague or deadly disease. All it took was a phone call for some sense to finally penetrate the ears that refused to listen to him. A short and dry call was enough to destroy the walls built to keep the Don away for so long. And now, ironically, _they_ were all present.

Unlike the solitary Cloud, the tutor appeared. However, no words had left his lips since he arrived. His face could not be seen as the fedora hat covered most of it. But the murderous aura emanating in large amounts from his body in adult form, this everyone can feel. For once the world's greatest Hitman let his anger reflect on his body. His rigid posture. His fists clenched to the point where the fingers begin to lose their color. Lips remaining in a straight, narrow, tight, line as if forcing himself to suppress his own voice.

Reborn knew something was wrong when the dining table started getting empty with irritable frequency. When the idiots started not to look in the eyes of his pupil. When they began to avoid his presence whenever they had a chance. He felt the dark atmosphere creeping into the mansion and not expelled. He saw the pain and loneliness slowly erase the brightness in those hazel-brown orbs, which before were always so warm, always willing to forgive, to protect. He should have refused the mission that kept him from the side of his eternal dame-student for so long. He should have them filled with bullets when they started acting like spoiled brats and not as the mobsters that they are now. His duty as a tutor should have come first and foremost, but he thought they could solve the problem. They had to be able to solve it without his intervention. They had to grow and solidify their ties permanently, otherwise they could never lead the greatest mafia Famiglia in the underworld. It should have been just one more ordeal through which they would pass and evolve. _But they were not able_. And because he just watched and did nothing, he failed as a tutor and now the Hitman was also paying the price.

The sounds of sobs, no longer muffled, cut the air. Lambo cried almost convulsively as when he was five years old, but already he knew the hand that was always ready to stroke him, to calm him, would not be there. Some more steps behind the Bovino, the only thing that prevented Chrome from falling on the floor were the arms of Mukuro that surrounded her protectively. For once the male half of the Mist did not smile, nor did his sinister laugh leave his lips. Beside the two Mists, Ryohei had his fists pressed, his enthusiasm completely drained from his body. Even though the Sun could tell the truth to Kyoko, the words never reached his lips, they were stuck in his throat where they refused to leave. To him, it was very painful just imagining the despair of his little sister.

Near the boxer, Yamamoto remained impassive, his hollow eyes completely reflecting his broken inner thoughts. He was not able to save the person who prevented him from committing a stupid act years before, the same person who promised to protect with his life. _He_ used to be his closest friend, but the same stupidity that nearly drove him to suicide, moved him away from that so cherished friend. The Rain was dried up to the point where even the Storm collapsing at his side did not seem to affect him.

Gokudera was by far the most devastated. His red eyes with dark circles underneath only made his figure more depressing. He was the first to return to the mansion, the first to receive the news that agonized him completely. Even though he was the most loyal, he pulled away too. Even if he was proud to be the smartest among the Guardians, he remained ignorant of the obvious truth, and this led to his downfall. He should have realized that deep down, beneath all the mass confusion within his heart, his loyalty and determination, his respect and _devotion_ remained intact, unshaken, and that was why he could not ultimately turn away. The reason why he always longed to return from a mission was because he knew his Sky would always be there taking care of them, even though they were causing his suffering. He knew, and still refused to face him, to ask him about the truth, in _fear_. Fear. The mere idea that he was afraid of his beloved boss made him feel disgusted with himself. The kid with the gentle warm smile who hated fighting, someone who was treated with great respect by all and feared by his enemies, the person his _family_ should never fear. After all, he was not a killer monster, and yet they treated him like one, and he broke.

Even though everyone could see the state in which they were, there are no words of consolation addressed to the Guardians, nor pious looks. As it was their fault the Sky shattered and disappeared forever from the lives of everyone. If they had not abandoned. If they had not given him their back, he would not have been ambushed by being weak from both work and fights, almost alone. If they were there rather than avoiding him, he would not have been brutally wounded by enemy hands. If they had done their job, fulfilled their oath, Kyoya would not have returned to the mansion bathed in blood with a lifeless body in his arms. Reborn would not have to prepare the body of his own student for cremation.

If they had watched the silent suffering of their boss. If they had listened to the broken voice of their Sky, Nana and Iemitsu would not have lost their only precious treasure with only twenty-one years. The Ninth would still have his heir, and Vongola its boss, its leader. Dino would still have his _little brother_, Enma his best friend, Kyoko and Haru their safe haven. Fuuta and I-pin would still have their beloved Tsuna-nii.

However, they abandoned him. They ignored his attempts to get closer. They pretended not to see his health begin to deteriorate. He always had a tendency to embrace everything as the Sky, even though his body was on the verge of collapse. They should have realized that he was not smiling. That he did not leave his office more. His voice was hollow when they talked on the phone. After all, it was not only him who broke his promise. They failed, and as a result they broke their boss, their friend, their _family_. And now the ties that bound them were definitively ruptured.

Without warm smiles upon returning from a mission, be it simple or difficult. Without fun and crazy meals. Without a shoulder-friend, always willing to listen to them when their fears and sorrows threatened to break through. Never again to watch the fireworks together. Without a Sky to look for them. Without a Sky to protect. This was forever lost. Because the Tenth Vongola was dead. And the dead do not come back, no matter how many apologies they proffer or how many tears are shed.

******...**Ж...

* * *

Minna-san, I hope you enjoyed! I hope for your comments! Your opinions are very important to me!  
Ciao, ciao


	2. Meeting Arc: Part 1

**Summary**

The Sky finally was shattered. Without the rightful heir, and the Vongola Gears back in their sealed forms along with the Ring of the Sky regressed to its crude stone state, unable to be restored or emit flames, the Vongola is on the brink of chaos. Amid the turmoil, with the Guardians scattered and their relationship strained, the Vongola is at the door of a daunting war involving the entire underworld, one that can lead to the complete destruction of the Famiglia. But there might be still hope with the appearance of a mysterious figure who strangely looks like a mixture of the deceased Tenth and Primo. TYL and AU

* * *

Ciao minna-san! I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story! I promise that I will reward them soon!

I want to thank by all the reviews, alerts and favorites, you are my joy! I also want to thank my super-beta Tora-chan83, her help is crucial for me ^^  
Tip of song from a Brazilian reader:  
ht*tp:/*/ww*w.*you*tube.*com/*watch?*feature=*player_*embe*dded&v=*gWCE*a3bZlyA [take the * of the link]  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, only the plot is mine!

* * *

**Meeting Arc: Part 1**

**BROKEN TIES I**

When the bonds are broken all that is left are shattered hearts. Faces moistened by tears. Voices tight with pain. And the dark and bitter loneliness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gokudera Hayato looked out of the small window to his left. The plane had already begun the procedures for landing and had started to decline toward the runway. Below he could see the ocean of fallen stars that the lights of the city steadily formed. It was just as the sun was setting with twilight creeping at the border. Suddenly a wave of painful nostalgia clung to the Storm's chest. For a single moment Hayato allowed himself to digress, drowning himself once again in memories of a time that would not come back.

_"Wow! It's so beautiful up here!"_ - A certain brunet from beside the small window appeared charmed at the scenery beyond the jet that Nono had to bring them from Japan to Palermo; brown orbs staring outside at the far away earth which appeared to reflect the night sky.

_"Dame-Tsuna, stop acting impressed with something so unimportant. You are already eighteen years old, even the stupid cow isn't acting so childish."_

_"But, Reborn! This is the first time I've been on an airplane flight! Although I've flown with my X-Gloves, I've never been so high up!"_ - A hammer-Leon slammed into his head without mercy - _"Oi, Reborn! Why is that?"_

_"Obviously you never fly at this height, you hardly would have any air if you did, Dame-Tsuna. Did you not learn anything from our lessons? Must I intensify your training as soon as the inheritance ceremony finishes?"_ - Scolded the Spartan tutor, who noticed with satisfaction the color draining from the face of his dame student.

_"Jyuudaime! Are you okay?"_ - the Storm asked, green-gray eyes shining with concern; the three were the only ones awake in the jet.

_"Ah, yes I am, Gokudera. To tell the truth, I'm glad that we're all together. Even having said that I wanted to come and live in Italy to keep the others safe, I was afraid of having to come alone."_ - the brunet said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

_"Do not worry, Jyuudaime! Even if the other idiots leave you, as your right hand man, I will always be by your side!"_

_"Oh, I know that, Gokudera. Thank you."_

With the disappearing memories, Hayato glanced at the ring on his finger, feeling as if his own words, spoken at that time, were being stabbed into his chest now - after all, he never kept his promise.

As the Storm already imagined, no one was at the airport waiting for him, despite it was obvious that he would be coming to town - at least he was sure he would be back, even if he had to be in a coffin, he would return _on this date_. With the little luggage he had summarized in a small single suitcase, where currently almost all his belongings were; the Boxes of his system C.A.I, some shirts, a shabby suit, as the others were destroyed or had become unusable - luckily he had ordered two suits, days before his return as the tailor already has his measures - Gokudera rented a simple car and started towards a direction so well and painfully known.

It took just over forty minutes to cover the distance between the airport and the large gates, where finally the car stopped in front of a gorgeous mansion. Although the lawn was mowed, the pruned trees and the flowers still bloomed in the flower beds. Nevertheless, the construction never looked so bleak and lifeless - at least in the eyes of the Storm.

Unlike his arrival and landing in the country, now there was someone waiting to receive him. But deep in his heart, he was not the _person_ who he wanted to see the most, and certainly was no one whose smiles gave the mansion that feeling of _home_. No matter how many times Gokudera has returned from his missions, not once during these three long, damn years, had entering through these doors made his heart hurt less. Rather, the pain has just increased, as the guilt corroded him.

"Welcome back, Gokudera-sama. Hope you had a good trip." - greeted Lorenzi, the old butler of the mansion, his tone always polite; he received from the Storm a subtle nod in recognition.

"And the others?" - Hayato asked, entering the hall and trying not to face the staircase where _he_ always received them, his voice low and emotionless; the trip was a pain, but now returning to the mansion seemed to be worse than any mission he had to comply.

"Yamamoto-sama arrived in the morning, I believe he is still in the dojo. Lambo-sama has been locked in his room since he returned from school. Reborn-san was called by Ninth-sama and left about an hour before your arrival." - informed the old man, stuck in his elegant penguin like clothing; his work uniform was completely black in contrast to the gray and black clothes that the maids wore - "Do you need something Gokudera-sama?" - he asked finally, experienced eyes never leaving the downcast face of the young master with silver hair; the younger man seemed to meditate for a few seconds while absorbing the information.

As someone who has served the Famiglia for almost forty years, Lorenzi has seen a lot, but certainly the worst of all were the past years where he closely followed the continuing decline of the Tenth generation. It was depressing to know that the most promising family to take over the Vongola since Primo, had lost themselves completely at the beginning of the walk. But it was understandable, since the sky was gone and the entire Famiglia had their structures shattered by the loss of their leader.

"Has Lambo eaten something?" - Gokudera asked releasing a sigh, already anticipating the unsatisfactory answer.

"No, Gokudera-sama. He refused the afternoon snack and did not come down for dinner."

"Tch! That Ahoushi." - he growled clenching his fist a bit, Hayato sincerely hoped not to have to go through this again, but it seems that was not the case.

"Should I try again?"

"No, I'll take care of that brat. Just ask Pizio to prepare some grape gelato. Also, I have not had dinner yet. I hate airline food." - answered the Guardian, already climbing the stairs to the top floor.

After all, the last thing that Gokudera wanted was to have to face Yamamoto. In addition, the brat really was in trouble. Truthfully, all of them have been these past three damn years.

After the Sky _disappeared_, things became strange. They became strangers. Earlier, as a last effort on behalf of their boss and a debased form of excuse for themselves for all damage done, they still tried to remain united, to lead the Famiglia. Even Mukuro stayed around most of the time, since Chrome seemed to share the same desire to save what was left of them. But without Jyuudaime their ties no longer existed and it did not take long for bitterness and self-repudiation to cause disagreements.

Before, Yamamoto would laugh carefree and as the rain would wash away all their troubles. However the swordsman did not take over the job of trying to calm them down, instead he began to be cold and face them with an aura that verges on hate - maybe of himself, others, or both; Gokudera did not know and _nobody_ tried to find out, after all, each had their own torments to handle. And even though the relationship between the Storm and Rain were never the best, the two could still work in perfect sync, but this was while _he_ was still alive and when they together fought with the same determination.

Although everyone knew the hours and days continued going, it was only after completing the first year that the idea of _time_ truly register, and when it did, it was as if a bullet had opened a massive hole in their chests. Allowing the brutal truth to sink in. A year had passed. A year without their Sky, was when they realized that he definitely was not coming back and that they were bound to tolerate each other _alone_. Moreover, they no longer had a reason to stay together - it should have been clear when Hibari disappeared, but it was not.

It took about four months after that day for the errant Cloud to be sighted again. Where Kyoya was or what he was doing, nobody has discovered, nor did anyone dare to question him. However, the ferocity of pure contempt with which he faced them was a real surprise. It was a glow even more intense than that used initially by the Cloud toward his eternal rival, Rokudo Mukuro. And that was the first crack in the wall that they allowed to form around their hearts to dull the agonizing pain.

Although the former prefect always made it clear that he did not like groups and that there was no fellowship between them, he always appeared to help when the situation was very problematic, giving them the feeling that they were actually on the same side. Hibari always fulfilled his role of being the independent Cloud. But they should have realized that it was just while the _Sky_ allowed him to live drifting that at the same time he was being, in a sense, _arrested_ as well. In the end, Kyoya was the only one who never left the Sky, and maybe that's why his ring is the only one that remains in its original form, and not in the sealed form like the others. All they remember the day when they saw the bright purple stone of the original ring of the Cloud on Hibari's finger, was a pleased Reborn-san rubbing in their noses that Primo must be punishing them for not complying with their oaths as Guardians, and they should be grateful that the rings had not rejected them as with Xanxus years before.

But the last straw that put their failed relationships in checkmate came, ironically, through the Rain. Even with the truth before their eyes, they still persisted. They set about trying harder to resume the ties that were already nonexistent, or that was what Hayato believed. However, in the second year without the Sky their hopes of staying together crumbled completely. Everyone had changed, but a few showed more than others, and Ryohei was one of them. Though the one who really diverged shocked them at first.

It was after another one of so many unsuccessful missions, this time between the Sun and the Rain, which resulted in the deaths of several allies' subordinates in the hands of one of the many Famiglias who turned against the Vongola, that the discussion began. Gokudera, taking his position as _leader _of the Guardians, demanded that Ryohei take responsibility for his rebellious and thoughtless actions and stop acting like an idiot. Unlike the Sun, who refuted many of Gokudera's arguments, at first, Yamamoto merely observed in silence. Even while the Storm rebuked him, Takeshi just listened. But all it took was Hayato mentioning Jyuudaime - who ironically became the detonator of all major discussions among the Guardians - for the situation to get out of control.

The two exchanged a few punches and the swordsman even reached the extreme of pressing his blade against Gokudera's throat. The fight only stopped when Reborn decided they exceeded the limit of his patience. A single shot, which completely destroyed half of the room, silenced them outright. As they all knew that the only thing hindering the Arcobaleno was his respect for the Tenth, but even his respect would not stop him from killing them if it meant keeping what remained of the Famiglia, functioning. 'Guardians can be replaced' was the Hitman's dry argument.

After the incident everyone dispersed. Yamamoto went to the base in Japan, only travelling away for high-risk missions. Ryohei continued to avoid facing his sister and opted to stay in Italy, discounting his anger, which was not at all contained, in training the Famiglia's subordinates. Lambo was sent to live in Namimori with Nana, Fuuta and I-pin, but could not bear to live in the childhood house of his _nii-chan_; seeing and hearing the mother of the Tenth talk about her son's absent without the power to tell the truth to her, and eventually he returned to Palermo. Mukuro and Chrome disappeared, the only proof that they were still alive were the mission reports that reach the Vongola - ironically the illusionists seem to prefer to answer to Shoichi than any other. Even Fran, who remains in the Varia - since Mammon tends to be absent quite frequently for long periods of time - knew little about his master.

And since then, the meetings between the Guardians became limited to meetings about once a month - which many only attended by video conference, excluding Hibari completely. Kyoya cut almost all ties with the Famiglia three years ago, refusing to 'agglomeration with weak herbivores'. Reborn-san was one of the few who still communicates with the wandering Cloud, after all, the Foundation still has its headquarters near the Vongola base in Namimori. Even if nobody was allowed to cross the thick steel reinforced doors that separated them - with the certainty of losing their life in doing so. But _this_ date was an exception that everyone was willing to follow - again, excluding Kyoya who never appears.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Crossing the long hall, Gokudera's ears capture a sound that has become quite familiar - crying. Before Hayato could realize what he was doing, his feet carried him to the door of the now fifteen year old, Guardian of Thunder. The brat was nothing like the Ahoushi who appeared when five year old Lambo shot himself with the infamous Jyuunen Bazooka. When asked about this, Irie said that the Bovino's gun must have been invoking a version of one of the other parallel worlds; one where the Jyuudaime was alive and the Famiglia still together, which explained the quiet and lazy attitude of the young Guardian whenever they met. Saying that the Storm felt jealous of the Thunder's luck of living in a better world than theirs, where the _Sky_ still smiled warmly at them, a world where things went right - since they did not screw up and so were never separated, was a _big_ understatement. However, this wonderful luck of enjoyment did not pertain to the teenager sobbing inside the room.

Since _he_ disappeared, the hyperactive twelve year old Lambo disappeared too. The brat forced himself into a serious facade, which at the first failed miserably with all the mucus starting to drain from his nose, continuous teary eyes, and sobs that eventually escaped from his lips. But now the teenager has become an expert at hiding his broken heart behind a mask of indifference. The only signs that the _cow child _was still in there show up on special times such as birthdays and Christmas when Lambo cries for hours at night, refusing to go to school for a day or so. But without a doubt the worst of all was the approaching date - the day when the Sky was gone.

In the first year Ahoushi locked himself in his room, he refused to come out for an entire week. Not even the usual death threats from Reborn-san were working. The brat just cried nonstop, refusing any kind of food. Finally the patience of both, Hayato and the Arcobaleno, expired, and Gokudera blasted the door. They then dragged Lambo out of the bedroom and forced him to eat in the sight a gun with no special bullets. After this, it took a month of lamentations and promises for him to win a door for his bedroom again. However, the following year he once again locked himself and the painful process lasted three long days.

"Oi, Ahoushi." - At the sound of Gokudera's voice, there was silence inside the room - "You better not be locked up or I'll expl-"

"It's open, Gokudera-shi." - His voice shrilled by constant sniffles and cries stopped the Storm.

A little skeptical, Hayato pushed the doorknob and, as he said, the door opened without any hindrance revealing a dark room. The weak light leaking cracks through the thick green curtains in the windows only allowed the Storm to see an outline of the body of the teenager, huddled in a ball in the middle of the bed, seeming to be tightly holding something in his hand. Gokudera was sure that if he went to the desk in the office, the portrait of the Jyuudaime with all of them would no longer be there. Ironically that last picture they took before everything collapsed, the last memory they have of their beloved Sky alive, was taken on his last birthday.

"Oi, Ahoushi, I still have not had dinner, and Pizio made your stupid favorite dessert. If by the time I go down to the dining room and you're not there, I'll throw that grape crap in the trash." - Gokudera warned, approaching the corridor - "It is better to leave this door unlocked," - he added, disappearing as he headed towards his own room, leaving behind the Bovino who was muttering something incoherent.

Back in the hallways, Gokudera felt his stomach squirm and his chest sink further. For his requirement, a whim of a fresh out adolescent, his room was exactly to the right side of Jyuudaime's bedroom. A room in which no one is allowed to enter, even the employees, and not even the Guardians. It was a condition from Reborn-san, and if the visible murderous aura emanating from his body meant anything, whoever dares to disobey him will discover why he is the greatest Hitman in the world and feared Arcobaleno of the Sun.

The same way that no one in these three long years entered the double doors of the room, nobody risked getting shot by questioning the reasons for such a strange demand – this _was Reborn_ after all, his word lost in power just to the orders of the Jyuudaime. And anyway, none of the Guardians really cared about the decision. It was hard enough for them to continue living in the house where their boss lived, the place he called home, and as a result, had also become a home for all of them for the simple fact that he lived in the mansion - and they stupidly relinquished it.

Likewise, his room was his refuge especially during the months when the Guardians started to ignore him, to neglect their duties and finally abandon him. According to the whispers they heard from the employees, in the past when he was not in his office, locked away for hours and hours stuck at his desk looking over the damn paperwork, the Jyuudaime disappeared into his room. The Vongola Don did not even step a foot out of the mansion estate if it was not strictly necessary, as in meetings with other bosses. The young Tenth nor kept going to the garden that he loved so much, though it only served to further deteriorate his health.

Hayato could still clearly remember hearing Shamal _growl_ at him, with palpable disapproval and disappointment in his voice, that hours before Jyuudaime had to go to the meeting that took his life, the perverted doctor was hastily called for the _third time_ in a short duration by Lorenzi because the Tenth had collapsed from exhaustion _again_.

No. The Guardians definitely did not have the right to step into the refuge that was their boss, same as the Sky would never again be able to enter him.

Gokudera, deviating his eyes from the double doors, entered his room. Due to the walls' neutral colors, everything else stood out from the heavy red curtains to the bedding in the same crimson tone. They were all the same as color of his flames, which had long since lost its intensity and vibrancy, after all the reason for his determination disappeared was his own damn fault.

The Storm opened the bag and dumped its contents onto the bed before walking over to one of the two large windows and opening it, letting the cool night breeze penetrate his bedroom that most likely had been closed since the day he left for France a week earlier. In the past this mission would have been directed to Yamamoto, as the lover of baseball had always been the most diplomatic among the Guardians. He effortlessly persuaded numerous of mobsters with his easy smile. But emphasizing the humor that the Rain was in currently, and with the alliances of the Vongola every day becoming more and more strained, they cannot afford to offend someone because their feelings and emotions are running rampant without proper control. And yet, the mission was a complete failure to his frustration.

It's ironic how he, who was known for his stormy temperament, was currently the one who seems to have the most perfect self-control. But of course, this was only because like the Ahoushi, Hayato had his emotions, his feelings, all locked. Sealed like the ring on his finger. His guilt made him resigned to lead what his beloved Sky started and, because his stupidity, what the Jyuudaime could never finish.

Under the dim light of the moon, shrouded by clouds, Hayato slide his fingertips over the symbol of the Storm that was imprinted on the cold surface. His eyes straying once again to his ring. A small sigh leaked from his lips. He could still remember that day three years ago as if it had happened yesterday.

The right arm was in a meeting representing his _Boss_. It was the only meeting about the progress of the annoying Salvestro Famiglia - at the time it was only one, of many small headaches for the large and powerful Vongola. That was when Gokudera felt a chill go through his entire spine making his eyes almost pop in shock. Seconds later his Vongola Gear of the Storm began to shine. Excusing himself, he left the meeting room and went to the bathroom down the hall in order to avoid attracting unnecessary attention.

When Gokudera arrived at the bathroom, the Gear exploded into bright flames, completely out of his control. His attempts at suppressing it were ignored as the Shinu Ki no Honoo continued to emanate from his body in great proportions. A new red glare left him temporarily without sight, and then as suddenly as it began, the flames disappeared. Stunned, Hayato realized that his fingers were curled into a fist and tightly pressing something in his right hand. Forcing the fingers open, his eyes met two very familiar objects despite the long time since last seeing them - the Vongola Ring of Storm in its sealed version, the same way it had been when they won the battle against Xanxus; and the Uri ring that the Arcobalenos gave him with his Box weapon on the day they returned from the future after defeating Byakuran.

That same day, at the same time that his Gear disappeared, his _Sky_ also vanished.

Shaking his head to get rid of the vivid and more painful memories, Hayato marched to the bathroom. This date had the power of always dragging him into such depressing memories that if he did not impose any control over himself, it would not only be Ahoushi crying his eyes out throughout the night. The Storm had taken an oath, one that he would risk his life to fulfill - no matter what happens, he will not cave in, he will not succumb to his pain to escape his guilt. He will live and protect the Famiglia as Jyuudaime always did. That is his duty. The even duty that neglected had led them to their current dismal state.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With green eyes swollen from crying, Lambo observed the big glass of his favorite dessert.

Although his _nii-chan_ was always busy, he always found time to spend with him. There were moments during very late at night the two would assault the fridge of the mansion in search of something to eat, while praying that the Hitman did not discover them and thus fill the kitchen with bullet holes, which would create more paperwork for his Boss and confine him further in his office. The Don also always asked the cook to make candy when the young Thunder was discouraged or when his grades at school were high. It was his way of rewarding him, but to the Bovino the real reward was to know that his older brother figure cared for him, and that he even valued his small victories. And yet he was afraid of the only person who would never hurt him, and he left him alone as well as others. And now _they_ are alone.

The more Lambo thought, the less tasty the dessert in front of him was and bitterer his heart became. He just dragged himself out of his room because even though Gokudera-shi arrived tired from a long trip, he went to the trouble of trying to keep him company. The Thunder was not so dense that he did not notice that Hayato cared about him, despite the hostility and lack of delicacy with which it comes. Actually it somehow comforting a bit, giving him a false sense of the _normalcy_ he had before everything went wrong. That was why the days when the Storm stayed far away were so tiring and also emptier.

Although Reborn was still in the mansion most of the time, and his nii-chan's father also visited the Vongola headquarters with some frequency, both were always busy. Of course, the Arcobaleno still treated him the same way as before, in other words, ignoring his existence for most of the day. But now he also pulled him out of bed in the morning, the same way he used to do for the Tenth when he was his age, not counting training. Both the Arcobaleno and Gokudera-shi train him. Though unlike before, now Lambo did not bother much with the Spartan methods or formulas and equations that were presented to him- actually, the Bovino went through almost everything without complaint, after all, had he been stronger, perhaps none of this would have happened and today his nii-chan would be having dinner with him. Maybe they would all still be a _family_, strange and noisy, but still _his_ family.

"Ahoushi, stop thinking a little and start eating." - Gokudera's voice dragged the Bovino back to reality - "You have lost weight again, at this rate you will not be able to keep up during training. Reborn-san will shoot and punish you again." - warned the Storm, without taking his eyes off his pasta; the silver haired man was sitting in his usual place for the past six years, although the head of table was now completely empty.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Lambo picked up the spoon and dipped it into the glass before lifting it again to sink the dessert into his mouth. He was right; the taste was not the same as three years ago. _Nothing_ was the same since three years ago.

Like during most dinner meals it was silent, with eventual questions from Hayato about Lambo's performance at school, to which the teenager replied without much effort. Once having finished dinner, the Thunder took his leave and returned to his room with the promise of not to lock himself again - or Gokudera will explode the door and the young Guardian will have to stay with his room exposed for a long time.

With the mansion falling in silence due to the advancing hour, the Storm grabbed a bottle of wine from the cellar and headed to the piano room. He did not want to have passing again so early for the Jyuudaime's room - it was already difficult enough that this date has come again. Or run the risk of bumping into Yamamoto as the swordsman's room was in the same corridor, to the left of the Tenth. Despite his temper _fading_ over the years, today Hayato really was not willing to put up with the presence of others, in fact, he was quite relieved that just the Rain returned to the mansion for now. It would be a pain to have to deal with the others, especially with the emotional state of Lambo.

In the once-warm room, the large black instrument, which for a long time had not been strummed, was covered by a white sheet. Actually this room used to be occupiedonce or twice per month for piano _concerts _over the first two and a half years when they came to Sicily, though now it was no longer used. Only the employees responsible for cleaning still stepped into these parts.

Gokudera, sinking into one of the reddish tissue armchairs, served himself a cup that he brought along with the bottle and started drinking. He was never a big fan of liquor, but since the Jyuudaime had a legendary tolerance to alcohol, sometimes after a few exhausting meetings, especially those involving bribery or attempted _murder_, the two sat in this very room and drank one, or even two bottles depending on the situation. They typically indulged on the stronger wine that Pizio always kept in a separate part of the cellar especially for the Tenth. To the amusement of his tutor, the Don had developed a very keen taste for drinks, mainly Italian ones.

Although the Jyuudaime always stayed sober, even if he completely emptied five of these bottles alone, Gokudera began to lose sense after the third or fourth cup. At that time usually his boss dragged him into his bedroom, as he was almost asleep, before returning to his piles of damn paperwork that always waited for him in his office. It was during one of those occasions that Hayato vaguely remembered confessing his first love interest for a girl that now certainly despised him. That day his Sky gave him the look of one who knew the truth - the fruit of the Hyper Intuition of the Vongola bosses. Moreover, the Jyuudaime was not as dense as he used to be in the topic of love during their school days. He had become a man who attracted glances and sighs from women wherever he went. And the only thing that prevented the young Don from confessing to Kyoko was his desire to not involve her in this dark world -nonetheless it was obvious that the youngest Sasagawa would not think twice about dropping everything to be beside the Jyuudaime. Perhaps the same Hyper Intuition led him to not bring her into the mafia, or now she would be as bitter and broken as them all.

Different from Ryohei, Gokudera had told the truth to Haru. It was about seven months after the death of the Sky, when the Storm went to Japan on a mission, that he took courage and spoke. Hayato still remembered the expression of pure despair that replaced the easy smile and the energetic sparkle of the girl, who unwittingly conquered his heart. She lost strength and he had to catch her from falling to the ground. She cried and cried into his chest to the point where his shirt was completely wet with her tears.

After that day they never spoke again. Haru told him to get away, forget she existed. That one day they met. She did not want to get involved with the Mafia or anything related to the underworld. She did not want to _suffer_ anymore. Still Haru promised never to say a word to Kyoko or even Nana because she was not up to be the bearer of such terrible news, and if she had a choice, she would prefer to live in ignorance than discover the truth. It made Hayato understand the reason why Ryohei was silent. At that time the Sun was wiser than he, but keeping this secret was too painful and _cruel_. But this was still the mafia and there was no limit to the cruelty in the underworld.

"I saw the light on. I figured that meant you're back, Gokudera." - the words spoken in an almost rough tone penetrated the ears of the Storm, plucking him from his reverie, Hayato still did not bother to look at the newcomer.

Standing by the doorway was Yamamoto. The cold stare that was previously only seen in his eyes when the swordsman was focused on enemy attacks during a mission or training, now seemed to have become a permanent part of his expression. It was plastered on his face. And although the carefree, and sometimes inopportune, smiles were annoying, this empty and indifferent look was even worse to bear. Gokudera never imagined that there would be a day when he _really_ wanted to hear the carefree laughter of the Yakyū baka, but now the Storm would not mind feeling a bit of _normalcy_ to break these days so dark and lifeless. Of course, judging by the unfriendly aura constantly emanating from the Rain, the old days were not coming back for them.

"Ah." - was the hollow answer of Hayato, while pouring himself another glass of wine and thinking that maybe he should have taken two bottles instead of one.

"Do you know what the _kid _wants? He arranged a meeting for three days later with _all us_. Guess he expects even Hibari will appear. As if that guy really cared about something. In three years he never came here, not even one time." - Takeshi said, with something between contempt and disgust seeping into his voice.

"Unlike us Hibari was the one who was always there, in case you forgot. And no, I do not know what Reborn-san wants. Nor have I been informed of this meeting."

"I thought you were the _leader_ of the Guardians, _Hayato_."

"Do not use my name, you bastard! Unlike you I was not hiding in a damn underground base drowning in self-pity and training like a lunatic! I was trying to prevent the Famiglia from losing another ally and win over an enemy!" - Gokudera growled, staring daggers at the Rain, who further narrowed his caramel orbs in the Storm's direction.

"Howsoever, _leader_. But do not forget that it's my _lunatic_ training that guarantees 100% success on Vongola's S rank missions. And you cannot speak about self-pity when you're also drowning in it. All of us are!" - replied Takeshi, raising his voice and taking more one step further into the room, his face was slowly darkening as rage lurked in his look.

"Tch! Only you would call to stack mountains of corpses a 100% success! I wonder what Jyuudaime would say if he knew that!"

"Leave Tsuna out of this! We both know that we have our hands dirty with blood," - Yamamoto's voice became sharp and cold; as cutting as his own Shigure Kintoki, now firmly under his right fist, ready to be grabbed to rip flesh and bone apart.

"Yes! Of course I know! But who out of us has his hands stained the most?" - Hayato growled, rising to his feet, the glass of wine in his hand about to shatter because of the pressure exerted by the Guardian.

"Can't you guys just stop?!"

The squeaky voice coming from a Lambo with wet bright green eyes, and barely able to contain the tears in his throat, silenced the duo. The teen trembled as he stood in the doorway with a water bottle in one hand, the familiar cow-print pajamas had long been replaced by a neutral color - 'everyone must grow' was the excuse when the Bovino threw the clothes at the bottom of a drawer that was never to open again. That was just one of the many cracks in the _wall_ that protected them from the cruel truth.

"I thought you were asleep." - Though still a bit cold, the hostility of seconds before from the Rain's voice had regressed, his face only lightly shaded menacingly as the long time rage got pushed away.

"As if anyone could sleep with you two screaming! I could hear your voices in the kitchen when I came to fetch water!" - replied the young Thunder, turning his gaze from the rigid back of Yamamoto to Hayato, who was still standing in front of his chair staring the floor - "At least... At least on this date... I wanted to have my family together. Even if they are forced. Even if they all hate themselves. Even if it was a lie... I just wanted to..." - The Bovino continued, shaking even more, his voice wavering - "I want _nii-chan_ here!" - He burst out, letting his retained back cries get the better of him; the despairing teen threw the bottle on floor, the liquid slowly soaking the carpet, before running out to the hallway and back to his room, his sobs being heard loudly for much of the way.

A heavy silence involved the two. Gokudera resisted the urge to throw the cup at the nearest wall. Of all of them, Lambo was the most emotionally shaken, he was still a kid after all. If Jyuudaime was here he would have given them an earful on tormenting the brat. Though if he really was here, none of this would be happening. They would not be fighting. Yamamoto would not be ready to impale someone just because they looked at him. He, the turbulent Storm by nature, would not be forcing himself to remain calm. Ahoushi would be the annoying brat that he should be, and not a tearful ball wearing a mask of indifference to hide his aching heart. They would still be a _family_... But he was not. And they have completely lost who they were - and should be.

"Tsuna... He would kill us if he knew about this." - Yamamoto's voice was the first to break the long silence, all hostility drained, instead, only sorrow was drowning his words and a rueful look shadowed his handsome features.

"I would not mind dying if it brought Jyuudaime back." - Gokudera retorted, letting himself sink into the chair again.

"You're not the only one, Gokudera. Absolutely not."

The Storm looked up in time to see the Rain leave the room, shoulders slumped. It was the same posture and expression that he had three years ago when Yamamoto exploded in the hallway that Hayato was already. He had a wet, messy suit, no tie, disheveled hair and was soaked by rain. The lover of baseball was in the queue for boarding in the airport for a mission in Spain when he received the phone call that destroyed him and their future. He dropped everything, even the bags that had already been shipped and was the second to arrive at the mansion. His frantic gaze soon found the silver haired right-arm sitting on the floor with his backs against the wall facing the door of the ward.

The glimmer of hope in the eyes of Takeshi disappeared the instant his caramel orbs met with green-gray. The knot in his stomach only intensified more as he took in the sight. There was nothing there. It was as if everything that made Gokudera, be Gokudera, had been torn from within his body and only the empty shell had fallen behind. And for the first time Yamamoto sensed real fear. The real feeling that began to run under his skin, freezing his blood. Afraid to turn around and look inside the only white room in the mansion. Fear of losing himself as well as his fellow Guardian sitting on the floor, legs straight with arms hanging at his sides - the Storm seemed barely breathing, his eyes glazed and empty. Takeshi was afraid to see the same thing that tore the once loyal right hand man. But above all, he was afraid to find out what his stupid actions caused.

With a trembling body, fists pressed to the point of fingers losing their color; Yamamoto turned his eyes and allowed himself to take the same view that Gokudera saw. And then his world fell apart too - in his front was the infirmary with an _empty_ bed and linens dyed with red. The blood red.

Just as Hayato, Takeshi felt himself slipping toward the ground, his body seemed leaden and his legs no longer supported him. Fallen on his knees in the hallway, the Rain was still struggling to grasp the simple truth - the Sky _really_ had left them and things would never be like before.

On that day, fate and stupidity made them prisoners destined to live in solitude.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Reborn looked at the moon settled in the vastness that was the black night sky. Despite his meeting with Nono not being very extensive, it was not as enjoyable as the others the two have had in the long years in which the Hitman and former Don have known each other. In fact, much of the meetings have become strained, especially since they always revolved around the same subject. Soon he would tend to that. But he preferred to wander a bit through the Sicilian night than head back to the _stuffy_ mansion. It was already annoying enough having to contact all _accessible_ Guardians and arrange a meeting - the only exception being the _right arm_, who by now should have returned to the mansion. He simply did not have the spirit to deal with the idiots again this early.

In addition, the cursed date was coming up once more and added to it was the Ninth's long term precarious health, which had worsened further since last month. Now urgent measures are needed - which led to the _decisive_ meeting of moments ago, something that undoubtedly will generate a lot of headaches.

Though once the man was also retired since that Dame-Tsuna became the Tenth and no longer wanted his mother alone at home, Iemitsu was forced to take control of the Famiglia collectively with Timoteo and the Tenth Generation Guardians. Still, even with his efforts, the things were only getting worse day after day. The problems just pile up like an unstable snowball that has been growing for three problematic years and was very close to burying them permanently. A situation that was always expected but never desired.

The former head of the CEDEF, and current _leader_ of the Vongola, visibly no longer had the strength, love nor commitment to protect and fight for the Famiglia, something that once earned him the title of 'Lion of the Vongola'. Even if his reaction was completely understandable and _acceptable_ - after all it was his _son_ who died by enemy hands - for the countless number of subordinates and allied Famiglias that depended on strong leadership to keep their lives safe and making sense, this meant absolutely nothing.

The truth was that since the _death_ of Tsuna, the underworld had changed abruptly. During the three years that his dame student led the Famiglia, many significant transformations had occurred. The previous constant and bloody disputes had decreased, and the young Don's legendary diplomacy brought countless of valuable alliances. The Famiglias who had not formed an alliance with pleasure signed peace agreements or simply assumed a neutral stance – after all, the young Boss was known, admired, and, above all, respected by everyone. There were few Famiglias who insisted on wielding a banner against the Vongola. Though now, the hostile groups slowly increased as the fall of the Sky was also the hallmark of the decay of the Mafia's largest and most powerful organization. Even then, the worst of all was the break that came from within the _family_.

Now, three years later, there were few alliances and agreements that are still kept. The _ghost_ of a war involving everyone seemed to acquire increasing shape and strength as it approached. Even small Famiglias, previously not presenting any danger, were uniting against the Vongola, and without a Sky even the greatest power of the underworld may crumble.

But the most irritant of all about this was the fact that even today the _Famiglia_ who really orchestrated everything and took the life of the Tenth, had not yet been revealed. The matter continued haunting them, moving in darkness. Reborn knew that regardless of the frustrated attempts to find the culprits by the Vongola forces, they had not found a single clue. Hibari, himself, also hunted them to every corner of the globe, the damned who took his prey - the only person who the Cloud really got to consensus, who he could accept as an _omnivore_ and _his boss_. However, no signal was detected from the real culprits. Though Kyoya has the largest network of information within the Vongola, even he was not able to give a _face_ to the person moving the pieces on the board. Whoever was responsible, chose to remain incognito; just watching, waiting for the right moment to attack them, and this time permanently. And so the mystery surrounding the death of the young Don continued. What was he doing at the time? What had his dame-student discovered? What really happened that day? Why was Tsuna there, in that place? The questions just pile in heaps and frustratingly remain unanswered, even after three years.

All of this was kept a secret internally, something known only by the Ninth, Iemitsu, Basil - Current leader of the External Council - Reborn and the Cloud. Even the _Guardians_ were unaware of this. It's just one of the many punishments that the Arcobaleno gladly imposed on those who had the power to at least prevent the Boss's life from being taken. But the idiotic brats chose to remain with their stupid tantrums, and act like naive teenagers, which they were no longer - and never were in the case of Hayato and especially Mukuro - while their boss confronted the full horror that the underworld imposed, struggling to protect them so that his _family_ could live more peacefully, more secure. And just because they were not able to understand, to _question_ the actions taken by their Sky, everyone was now paying the damn price.

With a deep breath, the Arcobaleno swept the problems to the background of his consciousness, just for tonight. After all, things are going to get worse from now, and many preparations required his full attention and _nothing_ could go wrong, or not just the Vongola, but everyone will be ruined.

Lifting his gaze upward, eyes peering from under his fedora hat, Reborn looked at the sky for the last time before he withdrew - the moon was completely covered by dark clouds, and even the stars disappeared, leaving only a black void. In the eyes of the world's greatest Hitman, _this same sky_ seemed to reflect their situation.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Minna-san, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Ah, I'm riding a 'album' to illustrate this story, who wants to look:**  
ht*tp*s:/*/*picas*aweb.*go*ogle*.c*om/*10054*3233*615904714584*/Vongola*Sky?*authuser*=*0&feat*=*direc*tlink** [take the * of the link]**

**I hope for your comments! Your opinions are very important to me!**  
**Ciao, ciao**


	3. Special: Lost Chances 1

**Summary**

The Sky finally was shattered. Without the rightful heir, and the Vongola Gears back in their sealed forms along with the Ring of the Sky regressed to its crude stone state, unable to be restored or emit flames, the Vongola is on the brink of chaos. Amid the turmoil, with the Guardians scattered and their relationship strained, the Vongola is at the door of a daunting war involving the entire underworld, one that can lead to the complete destruction of the Famiglia. But there might be still hope with the appearance of a mysterious figure who strangely looks like a mixture of the deceased Tenth and Primo. TYL and AU

* * *

**Merry X'mas, minna-san!**  
(if someone did not understand the joke, sorry!)  
I want to thank by all the reviews, alerts and favorites, you are my joy!

I also want to thank my super-beta Tora-chan83, her help is crucial for me! She beta-ed this chapter too fast!  
Ah, I RECOMMEND LISTENING the song this video while they read the chapter:  
ht*tp:/*/w*ww.*yout*ube.*com*/*wa*tch?v=*VSEW*mk2cy*14&fe*ature*=you* [take the * of the link]  
This song officially became the theme song of this story, at least of this arc. Fun fact for you, the song is called Nuvole Bianche, Italian for white clouds, and belongs to Ludovico Einaudi.  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, only the plot is mine!

* * *

**Special: Lost Chances I**

If everyone knew what their thoughtless choices would take them, no one would ever take any decision lightly, because the price could be much higher than they think, and the consequences would be much more painful than anyone could bear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~

The large stately pine in the Vongola's ballroom still maintained the majestic height it had before being cut, and the numerous ornaments scattered on its green branches throbbed with vivacity. At the top of the tree rested a big angel with golden wings and eyes turned to the heavens, as if raising a silent prayer for the residents of the majestic mansion - Lambo had always been the only one to place the 'main' piece on the tree, but this year, the Bovino had not appeared in the room when the tree began to be garnished. Along the thick trunk, various gift packages duly appointed remain untouched as the day they were put there, three days before.

Hands in the pockets of his trousers, with dull eyes, Tsuna noted almost hypnotized, the small colored lights lighting up and fading in perfect synchrony. Despite it being a festive occasion, where all around the world people were bursting with joy and enthusiasm, the young Don, who just over two months before completed his 21st birthday, was anything but joyful.

Two days ago the mansion was vibrant with the traditional Vongola Christmas party, to which all the bosses of the allied and neutral Famiglias were invited to attend. As every year, the most important event offered by the most powerful in underworld was a resounding success. For about five hours the mansion was filled with good music - played by first class musicians, laughter, lively conversation, even the dance floor in the center of the hall was only left empty in time for them to be served a wonderful dinner prepared by the proud chef of the Famiglia. Shortly before the end of the night there was still one of the bizarre _games,_ so traditionally acquainted in the powerful Vongola, happening. Fortunately, as the Boss, Tsuna only had to serve as a judge and did not have to actively participate in the _competition_. The young Don sincerely doubted that such follies began at the time of Primo or, even more unlikely, the Secondo, if the man was really anything like Xanxus - one of the few who did not attend, although Squalo, Belphegor and Lussuria were present, representing the Varia. Another absent was Hibari, who hates crowds as much as a vampire hates holy water.

But just like everyone who had left after the end of the party, at morning the Guardians that were still present in the mansion, also dispersed. Even Lambo left the Vongola headquarters to pass the date along with the Bovino Famiglia. Yamamoto and Ryohei went to Japan, Takeshi to visit his father, and Sasagawa to celebrate with Kyoko and to see Hana, his _aspirant_ girlfriend. Gokudera disappeared with the vague excuse of preventing Shamal from being arrested again - in the previous year the perverted doctor spent Christmas behind bars for harassing the store attendants that were working clad as 'Mama Claus'.

Chrome and Mukuro left without any justification as soon as the event ended. Tsuna had not even given them their presents, and began to doubt they really cared about it. To think that it took nearly a month of searching and another hour and a half _disguised,_ negotiating with the seller of an antique shop, until obtaining the gift he wanted to give the female half of the Mist. In fact, none _of them_ took their gifts - only those for the girls and the children were taken, Ryohei took corresponding to Kyoko, and Yamamoto decided to take the ones for Haru, I-pin and Fuuta; notwithstanding they know nothing about their current _problems_. And that was why under the big tree there were still so many packages decorated with colorful ribbons. It seemed that once again his efforts in approaching them were _rejected_ completely, something that only deepened the stab in his heart a little more.

His long stupor was broken when he felt the presence of another person in the room, now empty - as _his__chest_. Thanks to his Hyper Intuition Tsuna did not need to turn to know that Lorenzi was approaching with silent steps.

"Decimo-sama, there's a call for you." - Informed the chief butler, his eyes, full of experience that only a person who has lived through many years could gain, observing his young and _downcast_ master.

Although not stated openly, Lorenzi would punish anyone who was spending time snooping around his bosses' lives instead of doing their proper jobs, all the employees of the mansion have realized the tense and _gloomy_climate that day after day has surrounded the Guardians and the Don. Moreover, this was the first year since they assumed the Vongola that the Tenth Generation commemorated the date separately. That alone just gives more credence to theories that something really _terrible_ had happened between them, something that shook their ties - and if the look without the warm glow that the young Boss had before was anything, the situation just seemed to have worsened.

"Thank you, Lorenzi-san. I'll take the call in my office." - The Don thanked, giving the old butler, in his penguin uniform, a weak smile that did not reach the feet of those which used to adorn his lips, regardless, the Sky no longer had a reason to smile when the preferred subject of his joy abandoned him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Sorry, neh Tsu-kun! Dad and I decided to stay a little longer enjoying the Alps. I'm even learning how to ski!"_ - Nana said cheerfully on the phone; Tsuna could hear in the background his father's voice yelling things that sounded suspiciously like 'it's cold' and 'tell Tsuna we thank him for the holidays trip' - _"But you'll be fine, because Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and the others are with you in Italy."_ - She continued unable to see the painful look that took place on the face of her only son - _"You send my regards to all, especially Reborn-kun. I'll see you in the new year. Merry Christmas. Goodbye, Tsu-kun."_ - In the background, Iemitsu also shouted his goodbyes.

"Ah, have fun. Until New Years and Merry Christmas, Okaa-san, Otou-san." - He replied trying to sound as _cheerful_ as possible, he didn't want to worry his mother with his problems, although the air headed woman probably never realized the true feelings hidden in his _hollow_ voice.

Hanging up the phone and depositing it on the table, Tsuna got up and walked a few steps to the large window behind his desk overlooking the garden. Outside the overcast sky began to darken despite it only being two o'clock, which meant it would be a rainy Christmas.

_A somber mood inside and outside the mansion._ - The young Don thought while a wry smile threatened to arise on his lips. Now that even his parents would not keep him company, Tsuna started to question whether he should have insisted that Reborn celebrate along with the other Arcobaleno. Seeing as the curse was _broken_, the former babies decided to gather together to celebrate the date. Now that they have their bodies back to the original adult state, they seem more than willing to seize every occasion to drink, discuss, and eventually destroy something - like they have been doing for the last three years.

Reborn was clearly reluctant to leave the mansion, considering none of the 'stupid Guardians' were going to keep him company. But Tsuna was adamant, his tutor had spent many years of his life being his _nanny_, moreover, his parents would arrive at the Vongola headquarters around the going down of the sun, or at least that was what he thought a few hours earlier, and so he convinced the Hitman to go. And now he was definitely _alone_.

With one last look at the dark sky, the young Don decided to inform Pizio that there was no need to prepare a meal because there was no one to enjoy it. His own appetite, which has been decreasing every passing day, had disappeared completely. Moreover, there were a _lot_ of unchecked documents burying his poor desk as he recalled with a look at the mahogany piece covered with papers. Which meant that he'll be stuck for hours in his office until all the papers have been properly read, analyzed and signed. Just his daily dose of boredom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

About half an hour later, three cups of coffee and a half stack of paperwork done, leaving seven more, Tsuna was once again on the phone, connecting to a video call. This time with the only one of his Guardians that was not avoiding him as if his presence hurt them, oddly enough what this person most hated was the idea of being _tied_ to something. _How ironic_ - his mind whispered.

"Kyoya, it is almost Christmas, why are you still working?" - Tsuna asked, releasing an almost exasperated sigh at his Cloud.

_"I do not care__for__herbivorous celebrations."_ - The answer was simple, and if the young Don was the same teenager as a few years ago, at this time he would be at the point of pulling his fluffy brown hair in exasperation, _Hibari never changes_.

"You're becoming a workaholic." - Tsuna affirmed, leaning back in his black leather chair.

_"What you talking about, Omnivore. You're also working on your paperwork."_ - replied the former mayor in his always plain tone, while a gleam of something approaching of comprehension swept through his blue-gray orbs before they proceeded with their conversation - _"The Akanbō did not force you to work today. You're alone, Sawada,"_ -he continued, fixing his gaze on the _boss_.

In reflex, Tsuna's body stiffened, his fist balled tightly over the arm of the chair. Kyoya narrowed his eyes to the reaction that confirmed his suspicions. Hours earlier Kusakabe informed him that he saw the noisy boxer running through the streets of Namimori, so it would not be too surprising that the swordsman had left Italy too. The only problem was that the herbivores left their irritating and soft-hearted boss, alone_,__again_ - not that it really mattered to him, but seeing an _omnivore_ acting like a _herbivore_, this was something that bothered him.

"I'm fine, Kyoya." - the brunet said, already back to his relaxed position, masking his discomfort - "Anyway, I'm going to Namimori for the New Year, I'll be taking your Christmas present with me." - he announced, forcing a smile and trying to change the subject; in response Hibari just narrowed his eyes even more, clearly seeing through his feeble attempts, after all the former mayor always was the most observant among the Guardians.

_"Do not expect to win anything in return." -_ muttered the Cloud, deciding not to further drill the wound that was already bleeding, there was no point in doing it anyway.

"Ah. Merry Christmas, Kyoya. And stop overworking."

_"Hn. You should listen to your own advice instead of just giving it, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_- Hibari growled, ending the video call before Tsuna could retort.

With silence reigning in the office again, Tsuna went back to working on the damn piles of endless paperwork. The hours passed without the young Don noticing, so immersed in his annoying monotonous routine, which was also one of the few things that could deviate his mind. The sound of rain reached his ears at the same time the old pendulum clock on the wall to his right, noted seven o'clock. Raising his aching orbs from the seemingly multiplying files the Tenth stretched and rose before walking to the window. Outside night had fallen, involving everything in its black robe.

Tsuna supported a hand on the glass. He could hear the buzz of the workers partying in the employees' wing of the mansion. As the kind boss the brunet was, he had allowed those who wished to celebrate as long as they followed the condition to not exaggerate and forget that the mansion still needed to be protected and that he _alone_ could not protect everyone. Why yes, he was _alone_, as the picture in a silver frame on his desk reminded him. The picture was taken on his birthday, just over two months ago. It was a brilliant day, full of laughter, cake, and conversation; even Mukuro and Hibari attended, though most of the time Kyoya stayed away from everyone. During this time the two most problematic Guardians remained _in line_ when in the presence of the _boss_, something about a fight between the illusionist and former prefect had Tsuna annoyed for the first time without being _forced_ by the Spartan tutor, and he decided to interfere. Since then the Mist and Cloud had ignored the existence of one another as much as their egos - understand this really meant _prides_ - were able to bear.

At that festive occasion, the young Don had to promise a fight later in the training room with Hibari for him to accept joining the _'family photo'_ as Reborn called it, and stay among the other Guardians without biting them to death. Thinking back it did not seem like a great amount of time, but so much had happened since that photo - now being grasped in Tsuna's hands - was taken, two and a half months seem almost like an eternity. That day he really believed that they, his _family_, could never be separated and that he could not be happier in his short life of 21 years. But with his history of bad luck, the Vongola Boss should have known that the weak kicks his Hyper Intuition started giving to his head when these thoughts passed through his mind - which only got worse after that day - were clearly an omen that something _bad_ was about to happen. Ultimately nothing good lasts forever, and that was an annoyingly_ constant_ fact in the life of the Tenth.

The Vongola Don just did not think it would be so fleeting.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Together with the growing night, the feelings of emptiness and loneliness intensified, only worsening the uncomfortable feeling in his body. Ignoring his head that started to hurt increasingly with each passing hour, Tsuna persisted at his boring job. He even rejected dinner despite the protests of Pizio and Lorenzi, and simply gave them an unconvincing smile without power. The pain had taken away any appetite that could have arisen in his body since his first and only meal for the whole day - an apple that Reborn had thrown at him when the tutor was in his office before leaving the mansion. The Hitman had threatened him with a gun for not caring for his body, something the young Boss returned with another one of those weak smiles to the irritation of the Spartan tutor who left muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'raise the level of _training_.' Needless to say that this idea caused a shiver to go through the spine of the Vongola Don, who was already used to the torture that the Arcobaleno called training.

Outside the still falling rain reminded him of his own Rain, who, after days without appearing in the mansion, returned from a mission that Tsuna never instructed to him because it was of a lower level, and generally not directed at any Guardian. Takeshi, like Mukuro, Chrome, and Ryohei; just returned to the Vongola headquarters because of the annual party. If it was not for the event, the young Don doubted he would see their gloomy faces that looked away whenever he was present during that Christmas. They probably came just because of their responsibilities as Guardians, and even Lambo and _Hayato_ seemed eager to leave the mansion.

_To flee from my presence._ - his mind insinuated and the mere thought made his heart tear painfully.

A drop of water fell on the current document that the brunet should have been analyzing, a peace agreement with a Famiglia who did not want to have problems with the Vongola. Then another drop made the same path followed by several others. Tsuna loosened the personalized pen with the symbol of his X-Gloves, and slipped his pale and somewhat cold hand on his face. He was not sure when he started crying, but deep in his soul the young Boss simply could not muster the strength necessary to stop the tears sliding down his face from his silent crying. Suddenly a wave of tiredness hit his body. How many nights he did not sleep properly? How many days has he truly not rested? How close was he to a collapse _this time_?

_As if they care._ - Tsuna thought darkly, again ignoring the _stabs_in his head and struggling to concentrate on finishing the last big stack of unfinished paperwork.

About two hours later Tsuna feels a hiss of pain break from his lips, while his vision begins to tarnish. He could no longer ignore the excruciating pain tearing at his brain. With difficulty he signed the last document before forcing his heavy, _hot_ and sore body out of the office. Each step seemed to require more force to move than the previous one, whereas his vision blurred even more. Feeling his legs finally give out, Tsuna leaned on one of the walls. He barely registered a _familiar_ presence coming towards him in the hallway as his body glided along to ground. A pair of the arms reach out to support him and a pleasantly _cold_ hand came to rest on his forehead, and then everything became distant.

Before he knew it, his body was deposited on a soft surface, his suit, tie and shoes had disappeared, cloth covered his body as slight tremors went through him, and just as cold and damp a cloth was placed over his forehead, also covering his eyes. Tsuna was not sure when he closed his eyes, after all he was barely able to discern shapes when he left his office. It was by pure instinct and his Hyper Intuition that he did not bump into anything on his brief journey, which lasted until he lost his strength and, obviously, consciousness. His body was supported once more and something bitter was forced into his mouth, along with something, which, in his torpor he imagined was water. Finally fatigue and pain dragged his clouded mind back into unconsciousness, and the darkness welcomed him in its thick black robe.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tsuna, aware of his somewhat sore body, mustered enough strength to move his eyelids. Immediately, the weak light escaping between the cracks of the thick orange curtains greeted him. Momentarily taking in the surroundings of his location, the brunet recognized the site as his room in the mansion. As his senses return to normal, he feels a _familiar_ presence beside him.

"So you finally decided to join us." - The voice was leaking disapproval as it echoed in the room, in an instant the young Boss forced his body to assume a seated posture, though a still wet white towel dropped from his head and fell in his lap.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Reborn." - The Don greeted with a slightly hoarse voice, ignoring the sharp tone of the Hitman.

"Do not approach me with sweet-talk, dame-Tsuna. If I had not gone back to the mansion yesterday, you probably would have spent the night in the hallway fallen less than five meters from your office, meanwhile those idiots were celebrating in the ward of employees." - Hissed the tutor with a dangerous glow in his dark eyes, the same that made many men want to cry like children when they became victims of such intensity - "I thought I told you to take care of your own health. A sick boss is almost as useless as a dead boss, _dame-Tsun_a." - The Hitman continued, holding Leon in his weapon form.

"You going to shoot me?" - Tsuna asked with a note of exasperation in his voice, meeting the hard gaze of the Arcobaleno.

"I should, but I'll wait to discount it in your _training_. Consider it as a Christmas present and be grateful." - Reborn responded while Leon returned to his chameleon form and slipped back onto the fedora hat.

"Thank you, Reborn. But tell me, how was the party? I thought you would not be back today." - The Tenth said forcing a faint smile on his lips and trying to change the subject, getting another traversed look from the Hitman.

"Ah. The idea was that, but that stupid slave and his useless octopus destroyed the supper table. So Colonello and I punished him of course." - Tsuna almost felt sorry for the Cloud Arcobaleno as he heard the malice in the voice of his tutor, and especially as he saw the sadistic sparkle flashing in the obsidian orbs - "After that, I lost the party mood, so there was no point in just standing around, therefore I decided to go back. But at least I got to see Verde fainting after drinking a few glasses of wine." - he smirked with undisguised satisfaction that the situation gave him.

"It seems that you had fun." - Tsuna commented, grabbing a glass of water that was placed on the nightstand next to the head of the bed and draining it, his parched throat eagerly taking in the liquid.

"Unlike you who has been working alone until you collapsed." - He hissed venomously once more - "Lorenzi told me you refused to eat." - The sadistic tutor stated with another dark look directed at the brunet.

"It was just a fever, Reborn, it's not like I haven't already been through it before. And I did not have an appetite, so I saw no need to eat." - The Don said sounding a bit like a child caught doing something wrong - "Anyway, at least for today I will not need to go through the paperwork." - Tsuna continued with a weak smile, receiving another sharp glare from the tutor.

"Whatever, just hurry up and take a shower, I'll ask Pizio to prepare something for our lunch, even if it is almost time for an afternoon snack." - The Hitman said, rising from his chair near the foot of the bed and heading for the door - "And do not even think of saying that you are not hungry, or else I'll make you eat of the same way I make the stupid cow take medicine." - Reborn threatened, allowing the fedora hat to cover his eyes, leaving the room as Tsuna let out a little exasperated sigh at the not so soft memory of the last time Lambo got sick; the mansion was thrown into complete chaos with the sound of gunfire and explosions echoing throughout the corridors.

The brunet was alone in the bedroom, once again dipping into memories with the bitter feeling of loneliness that comes from feeling that his _family_ decided to turn their back on him, just intensifying the pain while squeezing a little more at his heart. Before he knew it the tears once again begin to pour down his face freely, and for the first time in years Tsuna allowed himself to curl up in a ball on the bed and silently cry - all the bitterness beginning to consume him from the inside.

About an hour later, when Reborn decided to take the reason for the delay of his dame-student down to _lunch_, the Arcobaleno found the young Boss asleep with his face somewhat swollen, cheeks with traces of tears and his sleeves noticeably dampened. Furthermore, the fever had returned, weaker, but still there. With this pitiful sight, the Hitman left the room allowing Tsuna to sleep away the rest of Christmas without being disturbed, secretly hoping that at least in the dream realm the _boy_ received a little joy and comfort. Unfortunately for the tutor the dreams of the Vongola Don were completely _empty_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Minna-san, I hope you enjoyed! The second part of the chapter, as many imagine, will be on the New Year and, if all goes well, it will be posted until the turn of the year!

Ah, I'm riding a 'album' to illustrate this story, who wants to look:  
ht*tp*s:/*/*picas*aweb.*go*ogle*.c*om/*10054*3233*615904714584*/Vongola*Sky?*authuser*=*0&feat*=*direc*tlink [take the * of the link]

**I hope for your comments, they are my Christmas gifts!**  
**Merry Christmas, minna-san! HOHOHO (*-*)**


	4. Special: Lost Chances 2

**Summary**

The Sky finally was shattered. Without the rightful heir, and the Vongola Gears back in their sealed forms along with the Ring of the Sky regressed to its crude stone state, unable to be restored or emit flames, the Vongola is on the brink of chaos. Amid the turmoil, with the Guardians scattered and their relationship strained, the Vongola is at the door of a daunting war involving the entire underworld, one that can lead to the complete destruction of the Famiglia. But there might be still hope with the appearance of a mysterious figure who strangely looks like a mixture of the deceased Tenth and Primo. TYL and AU

* * *

Happy New Year, minna-san ^^

I want to thank by all the reviews, alerts and favorites, you are my joy!

I also want to thank my super-beta Tora-chan83, her help is crucial for me! She beta-ed the chapter too fast again!  
Ah, I RECOMMEND LISTENING the song of this video while they read the chapter:  
ht*tp:/*/w*ww.*yout*ube.*com*/*wa*tch?v=*VSEW*mk2cy*14&fe*ature*=you* [take the * of the link]

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei, only the plot is mine!

* * *

**Special: Lost Chances II**

Life is made of moments, both happy and sad. And one way or another, our choices shape these precious moments we obtain. It is a poorly made choice that could mean less time on the side of those who are important to us. Because we never know when our chances will be finished and those we love, gone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Year's Eve – Namimori**

It was just two o'clock on a Sunday filled with snow. There had been a heavy snowfall three days after Christmas and the white layers still covered the ground like a spotless white robe. In the park, surrounded by trees almost or completely leafless, or simply covered with ice, a solitary figure walked aimlessly, fluffy brown hair, without even a hat to protect it, eventually churned by the cold breeze.

Stopping a bit in his walk, Tsuna took off the thick black leather gloves that kept his hands warm and immediately the cold penetrated his skin. Closing his eyes and tilting his head up toward the sky partly covered by gray clouds, the young Boss took in the cold air. For some reason the cold reminded him of the emptiness installed in his chest that made his heart heavy and painful since his Guardians, his _family, _decided that his presence bothered them and turned their back on him, leaving him _alone_.

In the past he was nothing but a complete loser and a loner. Tsuna was aware that even his loving mother was already losing her hopes that he could do _something_ with his life, after all, he was a failure unable to even make a single friend. He was a shame, destined to live alone. Even the brunet had accepted this fact. Until Reborn invaded his life and destroyed any semblance of _normalcy_ in his boring days, dragging him without warning for dangerous fights and Spartan trainings. And before he knew it, the _insanity_ and _chaos_ had become his new, _appreciated_ routine, and with the coming of the sadistic tutor he also won _friends_. Soon he was no longer a pathetic excuse of a human being, he was _somebody_ and _had a family_ to care for and protect, and who were willing to support him in whatever path he chose - or that was what he thought.

Why had they left? Why did the ties that should have resisted everything, begin to break? Where had the trust, which should be mutual, gone? What had changed since that time when they met, in which promises were made? Why had they stopped seeing him as a friend and _their family_, as someone who loves them and was willing to protect them with everything he has, and without hesitation would give up _his own life_ if that was the price to _keep them safe_?

Why had they started to treat him as a _stranger_ to be despised, something to be _feared,_ and a _nuisance_ to be avoided? If they did not plan to be at his side forever through what was, why had they promised in the first place? Or was that just for the stab in his chest to hurt more? If they were not willing to accept him and _understand him_, why had they followed him? Why give him the _warmth_ and _joy_ if they were meant to leave him in the constraining cold emptiness? Will they ever realize that the greatest fear of their _boss_ was not really to die or anything else the underworld or life may infringe him, but the bitter loneliness? Because until he figured out how someone who has friends and a family really felt, the brunet never realized how _lonely_ he was. And to be launched again in hurtful solitude. It hurts a lot. _It makes his heart bleed._

Once more the icy wind messed his brown hair, sending a shiver through his body, but Tsuna was not disturbed, his mind was too clouded with thoughts to care about the temperature. With his heart sinking a little more painfully with each unanswered question, each which insisted on drowning his overloaded brain with more problems, the young Don pressed his hands into fists when he felt the tears gather at the edge of his eyes again, while a node formed in his slowly drying throat.

The brunet did not know how much time had passed since he got there. Lost in his thoughts he completely lost track of time. Likewise, he was not sure when the cold began to engulf his body, expelling the weak heating that the few pieces of clothing that he wore was providing. Tsuna just needed air, personal space, so the young Boss left without a care about what he wore. The Don could no longer stay in his old home, forcing himself to maintain a quiet facade, masking his pain using a gentle and _joyful _expression when the inside of his chest was stinging and his emotions a complete mess.

Moreover, even if his mother was not able to realize his discomfort - and should not - his _father_ was giving him annoying sidelong glances since they met at the airport in the morning. Iemitsu may have been abysmal as a husband due to prolonged absences, and for the same reason being anything except the ideal model of a father, but the man was the leader of CEDEF and the second in command in the Famiglia for years, also, he too had the Vongola's Hyper Intuition. Although his, like the Ninth and the other bosses before him, did not reach the feet of Tsuna's intuition, ranked as or higher than Primo's own. Soon it was obvious that the man would realize the tension emanating from his son. And all this only further undermined his psychological state, leading the brunet to where he was now - after wandering aimlessly through the less crowded streets of Namimori until he stopped in the park.

Still drowned in the ocean of his thoughts, he was slightly unprepared when suddenly he felt a comforting _warmth_ wrap his right hand, strangely sending a wave of comfort to his chest, something he has not felt in a long time. In fact, he spent more time with an aching heart, than one filled with contentment. Immediately snapping his eyes open, Tsuna turned to the source of heat, tilting his hazel-brown orbs down to meet with caramel-honey ones reflecting _preoccupation_, while small and warm fingers pressed his frosty fingers. He did not need to look to know that his nails have already acquired a dark color due to his lowering body temperature - it was not like he cared about it, otherwise the brunet would have kept on the gloves that Reborn threw at him when he passed the room where the Arcobaleno and Bianchi were tucked under the kotatsu eating something his mother prepared and drinking espresso.

"Kyoko-chan." - the name came out almost a whisper from his lips as his gaze instantly softened a little, he was so lost in his own world that he had barely registered the _bright_ presence of the younger Sasagawa; Reborn would certainly torture him more in his workouts if he knew Tsuna had lowered his guard even for a single second.

_"Never lower your guard, dame-Tsuna. You never know when an enemy can attack."_ - Again the Arcobaleno's warning sounded in his mind.

"Tsu-kun, you shouldn't be out here in the cold with little clothing and no gloves. Your hand is freezing! You can catch a cold by staying like this!" - chided the young woman, while a slight reddish coloration begins to cover her cheeks, if due to the cold or not, Tsuna really did not know, all that mattered to him was that the beautiful and sweet Kyoko continued to be her _gentle_ self.

"Sorry, I'll put the gloves on again."- the brunet said, opening a soft and reassuring smile, masking his conflicting emotions, he did not want to worry her with his problems, because it was exactly to keep her distant from them that he walked away and went to live in Italy; dragging her into his dark world would only maculate her kindness, and this he would never do, at least his _love_ should be able to escape the underworld; even if it was painful for him not to be able to stand beside her.

In response, Kyoko nodded with her own smile, feeling her cheeks blush a little more and finally realizing that her hands still involved his. Gently she released his hand and observed as he put on the black gloves. Tsu-kun was even taller than the last time she saw him a year ago. Currently she barely reached the height of his shoulders, which have become wider. His face also matured a bit more, though he was no longer the _cute_ boy in school, now the traces had become even clearer.

Hana once told her that if the girls was smart they would capture Sawada while he was still young and passed unnoticed by the female population, because undoubtedly he would be a 'heartbreaker when an adult'. Kyoko remembered not understanding what her best friend meant, after all it was strange to hear someone who always referred to boys as _monkeys_ say that one of them would break hearts. But since that time she started to pay more attention to not only how Tsuna acted, something that in itself already charmed and attracted her to the boy, like the Sun to the Sky, and began to _really_ see him. And then it hit her like a mighty rock the meaning of those words - Tsu-kun was becoming a _handsome_ man, someone who easily plucked the breath of women.

But it was not just the _handsome,_ mature traits that caught her attention. As soon as she spotted him in the freezing cold, standing alone in the middle of the park, surrounded by snow and wearing only a long black coat over a thin, almost lead, gray shirt with a white vest and black pants to match - something in his expression seemed to scream _pain_, _abandonment_. But as soon as he saw her, that expression disappeared as if it had never been there and he _smiled_ as he always did. And this made her think that maybe the _sad_ look that flashed in that beautiful face was only her impression. Although something in her heart seemed to want to disagree with her mind.

"I'm happy that I found you, Tsu-kun." - she said, the brunet offered his arm, which she gladly accepted, and the two began to walk through the snow.

Over the years they had approached, very soon actions like this was not something strange or embarrassing to both. Maybe it was the fact that Tsuna did not seem so nervous around her, and his aura was now confident unlike the retracted shyness when they first began to socialize, which made him more open to her. Or maybe it was because she had attempted to approach him whenever she could that led to those cherished freedoms. It was funny when she remembered the past, from those school days; if it were not for his strange _declaration_ that led her former senpai and Tsu-kun to duel for her, Kyoko might never have approached the awkward boy who was despised by all, and she would have lost the chance to meet this _amazing_ person who made her legs feel slightly wobbly when she thought of him, or caused her heart to warm and accelerate whenever she sees him.

Likewise, if she never approached him that day, she would not have felt her chest tighten painfully when he told her he was going to live in Italy with the others, including her brother. She would not feel so much sadness for only seeing him once a year, or a pang whenever he went away and left her behind, even though deep down she knew he was doing it to protect her. If Tsuna just asked, Kyoko would let go of everything; her quiet life, her boring routine, her silly dreams, her_ security_, and would go along with him without thinking twice. She knew that Hana was right in saying that Tsu-kun would become a heartbreaker, she just had not realized that even at that time he already had won _her heart._

"You were looking for me?" - the brunet asked, giving her a slightly curious look while directing them toward the exit of the park.

"Yes, I found out from Onii-chan that you were in town and I went to your house, but you were not there. Then Reborn-san told me that you should be here. Seems that Reborn-san really knows you well, Tsu-kun." - she said, grinning happily for the young Don.

"Ah, how typical of Reborn to know where I'm at without me even informing him." - the Don said, releasing a resigned sigh at the thought of his sadistic Spartan tutor, and also his counselor, for who he has more consideration towards than his classified biological and legally _father_; though Tsuna would never admit aloud his _affection _for the Hitman and that he was the closest person to a _father_ figure he has, Reborn would fill him with bullet holes for being such a softhearted mob boss - "What did you want to talk to me about?" - he questioned as they left the park and walked on the sidewalks, also covered in white.

"I wanted to thank you for the gift. Onii-chan gave it to me and helped me set it up. I really enjoy it." - Kyoko replied, grinning even more - "And I also wanted to give you a gift. Merry belated Christmas, Tsu-kun!" - she proclaimed, holding out a small paper bag with Christmas decorations for the young Boss.

Tsuna flashed looking between the smiling and slightly reddish face of Kyoko and the package he received. The two had stopped walking close to the commercial center of Namimori, instantly attracting curious stares from passers-by - it was not every day that a local woman was seen with a handsome _foreigner _with elegant bearing and so finely dressed. Ultimately Namimori was still a small city, even with all the new investments _from abroad_ made in the area, especially in the last three years.

Opening the package carefully, Tsuna felt his lips form a smile, after two long months he found himself being able to smile again.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan. It is beautiful."

"It seems that I was correct to give you this gift because it's cold and you're scantily clad. This should help you stay warmer." - she said, taking the scarf from the hands of the Don and placing it around his neck - "I was right, orange goes great with you, Tsu-kun!" - exclaimed the young woman, happy to observe him while Tsuna felt the warmth of the wool heat his body a bit more.

"It must have taken a lot of work for you to do it." - the brunet commented, finding Kyoko's caramel-honey orbs, who immediately got a little flushed.

"Mou, Tsuna-kun, it should have been a secret! Was Onii-chan the one who told you?" - she complained, looking away and missing the pained shine that permeated the face of the Tenth at the mention of his extreme Guardian of the Sun, who had not talked to the brunet in two months any more than a handful of _forced_ sentences.

"Sorry, it was just a guess. Anyway, it's beautiful and I feel warmer. Thank you." - listening to him, Kyoko smiled brightly once more, and Tsuna was sure that although the sky was cloudy, he has his own sun at his side - "Now, how about I pay for hot chocolate?" - he asked, pointing to one of the many shops in the street.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

While they waited for hot drinks, Kyoko ordered a slice of one of the many cakes available for shoppers. Sitting alone, and as always, ignoring the stares and whispers around him that are thrown by both employees and female customers, Tsuna let his orbs wander out of the glass to the street, as the table chosen by the young Sasagawa was near the front of the café. Outside, people went from one side to the other, alone, together, enjoying the cold air or in a hurry to leave the same. Still observing, his gaze stopped on a group of teenagers. There was a taller one with a silly smile on his face, and a teenager divided between a frown and a radiant expression, while seeming to scold the taller, who just cheerfully and obliviously laughed. In between the two there was another boy, the shortest of all. He seemed a bit exasperated with the discussion, but on his lips there was a smile and his orbs reflected _pure happiness_.

"Tsu-kun?" - the voice of Kyoko the kicked the brunet off of his torpor.

Glancing and fixing his gaze on the girl, Tsuna finds a worried face staring at him. The beautiful young woman was already seated across the table, in front her there was a plate with a slice of cake, even the drinks had been served already and he had not even perceived the presence of the waitress. Just how much he had spaced out? He lowered his guard again. Even with Namimori being an _almost too_ quiet city due to the presence of a certain former mayor, it did not change the fact that he was still a mafia boss, the Don of the greatest and most powerful underworld Famiglia, which inevitably placed his head at the top of the other rival Famiglias' list, and here he was wandering the streets without properly maintain his guard and without a single Guardian to help him in case of problems. With such gloomy thoughts filling his mind again, Tsuna glanced to the street, _anxiously_ seeking the group of teenagers again, just to encounter it _empty. _

_Maybe I'm just hallucinating..._ - He thought, while his eyes lost a little more of the faint glow that still remained in them.

Suddenly a warm and comforting hand was deposited on his forehead, reminding him of his current company. Snapping his attention back to the beautiful young woman, Tsuna could not avoid a faint blush from appearing on his face as he realized the situation they were in. Kyoko was leaning over the table checking his temperature. The young Don could swear he heard gasps and squeals coming from somewhere in the cafe.

_Just what do we seem like to the public?_ - The thought just made his blush worsen.

"You do not have a fever, but your face is cold, Tsu-kun!" - she said sounding like a mother scolding a child, only then did Kyoko seem to realize her actions and, with a darker shade of red than Tsuna, she sat again, immediately shoving a piece of cake in her mouth, trying to disguise her embarrassment, but not diverting her reproachful gaze from the young Don.

"Sorry?" - the Tenth mentally constricted, sighing in exasperation, after all acting so stupid he almost seemed like himself of the time when Reborn came into his life and before he literally shot out such actions.

"Neh, Tsu-kun. What is happening?" - she broke the brief silence that formed between the two; it seemed they had not yet fully overcome the barrier of embarrassment.

Hearing her, Tsuna searched the caramel-honey orbs, and instantly his Hyper Intuition kicked his head, acknowledging the real meaning behind this simple question. The knot in his stomach just increased a little more. He really hoped not to have to answer this kind of question.

"Onii-chan seems more distant and closed. Though he pretends that nothing is bothering him, I can still see that he is not telling me the truth. And Yamamoto-kun, he also seems a bit odd. I mean, maybe it's just my impression, but his smile does not seem to match the look he has in his eyes. Haru-chan agrees with me on this. And also, you spent Christmas separate, did you not? Before, you were never separated." - she continued, while Tsuna fought not to let his _serene_ facade break up into countless pieces - "And just now..." - she hesitated slightly biting her lower lip - "Now you just had this _look_. Just... What is happening, Tsu-kun?"

For a few seconds Tsuna looked at the young woman in front of him, he could see the glint in her eyes, her _need_ to hear him tell the truth. A need that was beyond his capabilities at the moment.

"Do not worry Kyoko-chan. We're a _family_, so we will be able to solve whatever problem that comes up." - the brunet replied, feeling a twinge of bitterness pierce his heart, even he was not so sure about his own words.

It was at these times his boss facade, which Reborn _sank_ with such effort in his mind through a lot of overtime Spartan training, was useful, because it served to cover the entire mass of conflicting emotions within him and gave him an external _serene appearance_, but it also sometimes made him hate himself by knowing that he was undeniably _lying_. But the answer seemed to serve its purpose, since the smile returned to lips of his sweet Kyoko, who nodded and went back to enjoying her cake.

Sipping his drink that sent an agreeable wave of heat to his body, Tsuna decided to keep the whole mess of emotions overwhelming in his breast, in the back of his mind, and tried to focus only on enjoying such a rare opportunity that was a chance to spend some time with his _beloved_ Kyoko. After all he lost her company and sunny smile when he moved to Italy. Sometimes life just was not fair.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After about half an hour and a pleasant chat in the cafe, Tsuna accompanied Kyoko to her home. It was colder than before, and some snowflakes began to fall. The thermal sensation worsened to the point where the young Don started to have difficulty in continuing to ignore it. If he did not wrap up soon, a cold would be the least of his problems when compared to what Reborn would make of him if he becomes sick. The Tenth had a fever at Christmas, if he caught another now he'll certainly have his training/torture doubled - needless to say that the mere thought sent a shiver through the brunet's body, and it was obviously not due to the _cold_.

"That was fun, Tsu-kun." - commented the smiling young woman when they reached the gate of her house.

"Ah, I had fun too, Kyoko-chan. It's always nice to spend time with you." - Tsuna said with a soft look, her presence seemed to have dulled a little of the chaos in his mind while his heart warmed, but if the kick from his Hyper Intuition meant anything his sudden lull would not last.

"Kyoko, you're extremely back!" - Ryohei exclaimed appearing at the door, wearing one of his sports uniforms unlike the suit that he usually used, his expression immediately darkened slightly when his gaze landed on his sister's company.

"Onii-chan, how was your race?" - she questioned turning to the Guardian, oblivious to the heavier atmosphere involving the Sun and Sky.

"Oh, it was an extreme race!" - he answered pumping a fist in the air - "Now, Kyoko, why don't you make some tea?" - the Guardian asked in a calmer tone.

"Sure. Tsu-kun, what do you think of staying for tea? It's too cold out here, let's enter." - she asked with a somewhat hopeful look, staring at Tsuna's brown-hazel orbs.

"Kyoko, I am sure Sawada must have other things extremely important to do." - Ryohei said giving no space for the brunet to respond, while throwing a _glance_ to the _boss_, which Tsuna painfully understood the meaning of.

"I appreciate the invitation Kyoko-chan. But it is getting late, and I still have some things to do." - the brunet thanked, forcing a smile, hoping it did not betray his emotions, he did not know until when he would be able to keep his facade intact before it broke.

"Okay, then." - she agreed, and before Tsuna could react, the young Don was stuck in a soft, _warm_ hug - "Goodbye Tsu-kun! See you tomorrow." - Kyoko chirped, turning away and blushing when she realized what she did by impulse, still happy with the _feeling_ that led her to hug him.

"Goodbye, Kyoko-chan." - the brunet responded by opening a small smile, this time one that was not forced while his Hyper Intuition kicked his head a little stronger, somehow this _farewell_ sounded unpleasantly _definitive_ to his ears.

With a nod the girl entered the house, leaving boss and Guardian alone. A brief silence formed between the two. An uncomfortable silence as all else that arise when Tsuna was close to his Guardians, especially when it comes to his Sun. Ironically Sasagawa, who was always the loudest of all, was now the quietest around the Don and this only further stabbed the Decimo's chest.

"Okaa-san wants to know if we will meet at our _house_, like other years. I've asked Reborn not to have any strange events this time since it was already ridiculous enough with that contest during the Christmas party." - the brunet was the first to break the silence, while risking a look at Ryohei, whose expression remained neutral and detached, his eyes never meeting with that of the Sky, though his posture said more than enough - "Happy New Year, _Onii-san_." - Tsuna continued after a few seconds, though it seemed like an eternity, he forced a smile realizing that his Sun also would not be at his side in passage of the year, and without a second glance, turned and walked away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It hurts. His heart hurts.

Of his seven Guardians, everything he knew on the whereabouts of Chrome and Mukuro were summarized in a note, left in the inbox of his phone by the female half of the Mist, claiming that they would spend the New Year with Ken, Chikusa, Fran and MM without any more details. Gokudera, who had attributed himself a mission soon after Christmas, called informing that due to a very strong snowstorm in Russia the airports were all closed and there was no estimate of when the lanes would be released, so he would not becoming home anytime soon. At least this time Hayato did not have to create an excuse to avoid him. Lambo, in turn, accepted to come with him and Reborn to Japan to see 'mama', Fuuta and I-pin, since both still reside in Namimori as Tsuna asked if they; in other words, they were ignorant to what has been happening for about two months within the family. As for Ryohei, he has already made his position clear. That look that the Sun gave him at the door of his old house meant only one thing: 'you are not welcomed'.

Ah, how it _hurts_.

Taking a deep breath while fighting to keep the tears that started to accumulate on the edge of his eyes from running down his face, Tsuna took a look at the so familiar sushi shop. Pressing his fists, while feeling a cold shiver go through his body, the Don hesitated to enter. Maybe he should just call instead of coming in person, it was already bad enough with Ryohei.

_So I do not need to see the dark look on their faces when they see me coming._ - The brunet thought bitterly.

With another deep breath, Tsuna entered the store. Inside everything was exactly like the last time he'd been here, even the decor had not changed. There were about five customers, three belonging to one family. With the cold, people tended to go to places that offered other types of warm dishes or stayed in their own homes, even more so on New Year's eve.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun!" - called out the old swordsman with a smile as he spots him still by the door, the same smile that for weeks had not adorned the lips of his Rain, at least in his presence Takeshi did not smile that way.

"Ciao, Yamamoto-san. It's good to see you so energetic." - Tsuna greeted, stopping at the counter where the man was cutting a _tuna_ with dexterity and precision.

"Ah, this old man here still has a lot of energy to spend." - Tsuyoshi said with another _painful smile_ - "And you seem to have gotten taller. When you and Takeshi became friends I had my doubts that you would really grow. Glad you proved me wrong." - he continued with a small laugh.

"Even so, except for Lambo, all the others are still taller than me, although it's not a big difference." - Tsuna said, forcing his voice and body to not flinch at the mention of his _family_, because Yamamoto-san was still an experienced swordsman with sharp eyes able to perceive even minor details, notwithstanding, it was from this man that the Rain had inherited the natural skills to become the 'emperor of the sword'.

"Good to know. Anyway, I think you came to speak with Takeshi right? Oi, Takeshi, you have a visitor!" - Tsuyoshi shouted to the door leading to the funds, even before Tsuna could answer him.

"And who would?" - the Guardian asked coming to the door, his caramel orbs sweeping the restaurant and narrowing as they landed on his _boss_ - "Ah, Tsuna."

"Hello, Takeshi," - the brunet greeted, feeling his chest ache even more by the lack of _emotion_ in the voice of his quiet Rain - "Can we talk?" - the Don continued, struggling to keep his calm facade in place.

"Why don't you two sit at a table while I prepare some sushi?" - Tsuyoshi suggested, noticing the slight tension around the two youths.

Since Takeshi came for Christmas the swordsman has seen the dark aura surrounding his son, but as usual his boy did not share his problems. The old man preferred to leave him alone and wait until he was willing to talk. And judging by the reaction of both, it seemed that things in the _family_ were not going so well. Tsuyoshi just hoped that his child does not do anything stupid. Like make a choice that he will regret throughout his life.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Just as before, with Ryohei, Takeshi avoided looking him in the eye and an uncomfortable silence formed between the two. It was as if there was a wall between them, a barrier that Tsuna was not sure how it was formed or how to overturn it. Since his _family_ began to avoid him without giving a clear explanation for the reasons, though the young Don had his suspicions of what may have caused it - and as it hurts to admit that Kyoya was right in his affirmation - in the last two months, he went through countless attempts to get closer to them, trying to keep the ties strong and intact, to make them _speak_, to make them _confront him_, to get them to say what was disturbing. But all his efforts were met with even more indifference and _rejection_ - to the point where they began to avoid staying in the mansion, something that made his heart begin to rip slowly.

"Why did you come, Tsuna?" - Takeshi finally seemed to get tired of the silence while a part of the young Don's mind sighed that it was not of the silence that his friend got tired of, but of _his presence_.

"It's New Year's Eve, Okaa-san wants to know if we will meet at our house, as in other years." - the brunet replied, almost _faltering_ in the presence of the Rain's cold stare instead of the always cheerful and _tranquilizing_ smile that had repeatedly helped lessen his distress at having to carry the burden of leading a mafia Famiglia, but apparently it was solely _his_ _fault_ that this tranquility had been diluted.

"I told Father that I will stay home this year. Tell your mother I appreciate the invitation." - Takeshi said flatly without facing him - "Enjoy the sushi, father kept a fish especially for you when he heard you would come to Namimori." - he ended, getting up.

"Takeshi." - hearing him the Guardian stopped - "Can you keep me a little company?" - Tsuna was sure that his voice sounded more emotionally charged than expected, but he simply could not avoid the little spark of hope that ignited in his chest.

_Perhaps the bonds have not yet eroded to the point without return_. - His mind anxious murmured.

"Sorry Tsuna. There are a few things I have to fix." - the Rain answered, turning around and leaving, taking with him without realizing it, the _last drop_ of hope that his _Sky _still had.

After that, everything became almost like a blur. Tsuna remembered forcing some sushi in his tight and sore throat, and after exchanging some quick words with Tsuyoshi he wandered the cold streets again. His mind completely empty. There was nothing, just the white as the snow on the sidewalks, filled his thoughts. Somehow it ended up being a good thing, finally without thoughts tearing at his brain, the pain clutching his chest had become _numb_.

Tsuna was two streets away when he turned the corner and bumped into someone. Immediately coming out of his torpor, the Decimo grabbed the body, relatively smaller than him, with one arm, and with the other took the two large boxes that the, now _familiar _presence, was carrying. A surprised 'Hahi' confirmed who his Hyper Intuition recognized.

"That was dangerous, desu!" - exclaimed the still stunned young woman, by the impact of the bump she expected to fall down, which strangely never arrived.

"Haru." - only then did the girl realize an arm was holding her protectively to a chest, and, recognizing the voice, she looked up, finding a handsome pale face and brown-hazel orbs staring at her with an expression that she could not interpret correctly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So Gokudera-kun also left Tsuna-san alone." - Haru grumbled after hearing a brief _sugary_ summary of the situation between Sky and his Guardians, while the two walked towards her house with the Tenth carrying the boxes - "As if that octopus head can be considered the right hand man when he leaves his boss alone!" - she ranted with her eyes shining with anger.

"Like I said, he _had no choice_. Anyway, Lambo and Reborn are with me." - the brunet said trying to placate the wrath of the young Miura, but deep down he was a bit happy that Haru cared so much about him, since his _Guardians_ did not seem to be concerned with _his existence_.

It's funny to think that when he was in difficult times, like when his mind was in chaos, it was Kyoko-chan and Haru who came to bring some balance to his world. Just as they were always kept ignorant of the problems and dangers, they were the ones who most comforted him. And this somehow made Tsuna feel guilty for keeping them in the dark, and yet he still sought comfort in their warm and gentle words. Maybe living in the underworld was finally _spotting_ his heart.

"Oh, Tsuna-san is using Kyoko-chan's gift!" - she announced when she finally noticed the orange scarf around his neck - "But Tsuna-san is wearing few clothes for the cold. You will end up getting a cold, desu!" - Haru said, giving him a reproachful look.

"Sorry. And you're not the first to give me this speech, I've heard it from Kyoko-chan. But it's okay, I'll just go home and take a hot bath." - the Don said, forcing a smile that comes out even weaker than the others which he gave during the day.

"It is not okay! Here, Tsuna-san. It's the Christmas present from Haru!" - she proclaimed, pulling out a pack from her bag and handing it to him - "I would have delivered it to your house, but I forgot that I had to get the cakes in the store. So now I will give it." - said the young woman, grabbing the boxes from the hands of Tsuna so that he could take the gift.

Opening the package full of ribbons, his eyes found a beige sweater, clearly handmade. Once Haru had overcome some of her strange obsession with making costumes, she started sewing _clothes_, beautiful clothes. And as soon as she graduated from the school, was hired by a shop to make exclusive models. With a _little jerk_ from Tsuna, the clothes also arrived in the hands of a renowned fashion designer in Japan. Expectedly Haru became her apprentice and was already preparing her own clothing brand with the help of Kyoko and with the eventual aid of Bianchi - when she visited Tsuna's mother, since the Poison Scorpion clung to sweet Nana.

"It's beautiful. Thanks, Haru." - the young boss praised, this time with a _genuine_ smile.

"Now put it on before you get colder!" - she grumbled in an authoritarian manner.

Sighing resignedly, Tsuna removed his coat and scarf and immediately a shiver ran through his body. Wincing slightly, the Decimo put the sweater over the vest - for a rare exception today he was not wearing his suit or tie. When he is in his old house the young Don chooses to wear a little more casual clothing, although he has to admit that he became accustomed to suits much easier and faster than he thought possible - something that drew a smile from the lips of his sadistic Spartan tutor.

"Tsuna-san should take more care of himself. If the boss is sick, who will take care of others?" - she scolded.

"Ah. You're right, Haru." - Tsuna agreed with a slight nod, getting a smile back, which ultimately relieved a little of the anxiety and sadness inside his chest, even if it was only temporarily.

_It's the responsibility of the Sky to understand and protect them. Although those he has to understand and protect no longer care more about him..._ - The brunet thought, while the two returned to walking.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After accompanying Haru to her house and saying goodbye to the energetic woman, Tsuna assumed the path to his old home. He did not need his intuition to know who was waiting for him propped against the wall next to the gate.

"Looks like your ride was not as good." - The Arcobaleno remarked as soon as Tsuna approached, realizing that the brightness in those brown-hazel orbs had further decreased compared to hours before.

"You could say that. Though I found Kyoko-chan and Haru."

"They will not come, is it not?" - A blank stare was all the answer he received and was more than enough to convey the meaning - "Mama was worried about your delay." - the Hitman continued, deciding to change the subject, while allowing his fedora hat to cover his dark gaze; the_ brats_ were taking too long to understand each other and all this was just harming his dame-student more.

"Ah." - the brunet muttered in understanding, glancing at the house where he lived for much of his life, where even the year before he and his _family_ used to gather; suddenly all Tsuna wanted was turn his back and walk away, return to Italy or go to any other place, this urge grew even more when he remembered that his _father_ could solve everything by interrogating him.

"I already told Iemitsu to leave you alone, but I cannot guarantee that he will." - the Hitman commented realizing the hesitation in his student - "You deal with mafia bosses on an almost daily basis, just face him like you always do, dame-Tsuna." - the Arcobaleno continued passing by the young Don and entering the property.

_Reborn_... - Tsuna thought while his lips moved to _almost_ form a smile. After all he still has his Spartan and sadistic tutor beside him, despite all the torture/training that he forced his student to face, the man truly cared about his well-being, and was probably the only person _who will never abandon him_.

After another deep breath, Tsuna entered the house. Nana was in the kitchen preparing tons of food as always, while humming an unknown song. After a quick 'Tadaima' and exchanging a few words with his mother, at the same time ignoring the stares from Iemitsu, who in a rarity was doing something useful besides eating and sleeping - he was chopping some vegetables - the Don climbed the stairs to his old room to grab some warm clothes and take a shower, the cold was already making his fingers and legs somewhat numb. On the way he was again attacked by Fuuta and I-pin, and he almost dropped with another hug as they bombarded him with questions. In corner of his eye the brunet could still see Lambo fidgeting uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact, while standing in the hallway keeping a distance. And once again the dagger to his chest was driven deeper into his heart.

After a relaxing bath, which restored the sensitivity to his body, and obtaining warmer clothes, Tsuna left his room. The dinner was quiet, or as quiet as possible when it comes to the Sawada family and their aggregates. Nana was saddened to learn that her son's friends could not join them this year, but did not pursue the matter, and the Tenth felt grateful that she let the matter die - his heart had been wounded beyond endurance for a single day, he did not need new reminders that his _family_ refused to stay in his presence. Lambo was just staying because the two were not the only ones in room, and as during lunch hours before, the Bovino sat as far away as possible from his _'nii-chan'_.

As for Iemitsu, for once he did something that elevated his status a bit with his son - the former head of CEDEF had not pressured him to speak, just gave him a pat on the back and said something along the lines of 'you can always count on me.' Tsuna had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Hearing it from the man who left him and his mother alone for so long, even if it was because of his work and with the excuse of keeping them_ safe_, it was just more hypocrisy. After all even now he was the Tenth Vongola, the 'almighty', as Mukuro liked to provoke him with - and currently the Mist did not take the time to _irritate him_ - Tsuna still found time to visit his mother. Iemitsu could not really expect that he would just open his heart and spill his afflictions to the man as if his father-son relationship was one of the wonders of the world.

And in this heavy atmosphere with the Tenth Generation dispersed, a new year began.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hibari unwrapped the purple package without much interest, while his _boss_ observed his movements with _undisguised_ anticipation - needless to say that Kyoya was not pleased to have someone paying much attention to him, but emphasizing all that was happening around the _omnivore_ recently, he decided let him off the hook this time. Even if the Cloud rarely visited the Vongola headquarters, it did not mean he was unaware of what happens in the mansion - information _was_ _his function_.

A little upraise of the eyebrow was all the reaction that the former prefect outlines when he sees what was inside the package, and as always the Tenth _understood_ the meaning behind the action - as the _ghost_ of a smile appearing on the face of the Don indicated. Regardless, it seems that the irritant herbivores had done a good job _breaking_ the soft-hearted _boss_ - not that he really cared about that.

"I'm going back to Palermo." - the Don announced after drinking the rest of the tea that Kusakabe served him.

After a brief visit to the base being built in the subsoil of Namimori by the Vongola's trio of _geniuses_, to see the development of the work, then to discuss some improvements with Shoichi and distribute the unclaimed gifts they still held, Tsuna had gone to the Foundation headquarters. Interestingly he was the only one who had permission to cross the thick doors that form the _border_ between the two bases - to earn the respect of the distant Cloud has its advantages.

"Hn." - the Cloud muttered in recognition, sliding on the table a black paste - "The information you wanted." - He clarified, seeing the inquiring look on the face of the _omnivore_ -"What are you planning, Sawada?" - Kyoya questioned fixing his gaze on the figure wearing a pinstriped suit seated in oriental style on the other side of table.

"Nothing really. Just making sure of a few things. I have a feeling that something _wrong_ is happening in the underworld, I just do not know what it is, and that makes me uneasy." - Tsuna replied flipping through the various pages of data, charts and some pictures, while the Cloud narrowed his blue-gray orbs towards him - "It's time. The jet will depart in less than half an hour. Happy New Year, Kyoya." - The brunet said, getting up from the floor and walking towards the sliding door - "And, thank you." - he finished, opening a weak smile.

"Do not go back to being a herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It would not be fun biting you to death so." - the Cloud commented, eyes narrowing further, a _warning_ tone in his voice.

"Ah, I'll be leaving." - the Don called out, exiting the Foundation to go to the airport, accompanied only by Reborn, while once more during this trip his Hyper Intuition kicked his head.

At the airport there was no one waiting for them, the only people who were informed of his departure were his parents and the other inhabitants of the Sawada residence. As for Lambo, he preferred to stay in Namimori and would return along with Yamamoto and Ryohei - needless to say the young Tenth had not tried to say goodbye to the two Guardians, his heart could not stand another rejection. Even to Haru and Kyoko-chan he had not said goodbye, and the girls were not informed of his departure, something that was decided the day before right after dinner. He just could not stay more; forcing himself into a calm facade, and used the paperwork piling up on his desk as an _excuse_ to return to the Vongola headquarters in Italy. Reborn just shot him a dark look before covering his face with his fedora hat, but said nothing about the issue - a fact that left the young Don grateful to know that he Could always count on the understanding of his sadistic and Spartan tutor.

And then, unknown to everyone, despite the _silent_ _warnings_ of the Hyper Intuition in the mind the Tenth, at the same time Tsuna set his feet on the jet, fate was sealed. Unfortunately for the Guardians this was the last chance they had to celebrate these dates in the company of their Sky, because the next year _they_ were the ones who would be _alone_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Christmas - one year later**

The mansion was quiet, just as it has been since he left. Unlike last year, all Guardians were present in the Vongola headquarters, but for both the Famiglia and the _family_, this date was far from festive - like the thirteen year old Lambo uncontrollably crying and locked in his room, so painfully remembered them. And it's not just the Bovino brat who was feeling destroyed inside. Gokudera was alone sitting in a chair in the ballroom of the mansion drinking his second bottle of wine that evening. After a _meeting,_ it had been decided that they would _celebrate_ Christmas, so, even with their hearts arrested in their prolonged mourning, the big pine tree was decorated like the rest of the property, but none of them had any spirit to celebrate, and soon each was isolated in one part of the mansion to immerse themselves in their own dark worlds.

Yamamoto, unable to endure the bitter memories threatening to drown him while struggling to fend off the _stupid_ thoughts crowding his mind, searched to relieve his sorrow by training in the dojo, where he has been for almost five hours now. His choice was not very different from Ryohei, who, after giving an excuse to his sister about their absences, decided to go to the training room _to destroy_ the Gola-Moska that Spanner had built to assist in the _tortures_ imposed by the Arcobaleno to the Tenth, which remained unused after the _Sky_ was gone.

Sitting on the edge of Lambo's bed, Chrome threaded her fingers through the wavy hair of the young Thunder trying to give him some comfort, even if, she, herself, did not have it, while with the other arm she held a porcelain doll - her Christmas _gift _from the _Boss_ that she had rejected the previous year without knowing it was the last thing that she would receive from him. A few tears slid down her face at the memory of this. She had seen the doll - a rare and collectible item - during an auction that she attended along with Bianchi, and was delighted by the beauty of the piece, since her childhood was not the happiest that a child could have. Unfortunately she never got a chance to thank him for the doll because when she came to open the gift it was already almost a month that the _Sky_ was no longer with them.

Mukuro decided to join the others because he knew that this was the wish of his sweet Chrome, who had regressed to her 'former self' of when they met - Sawada Tsunayoshi's _death_ was a shock to the female half of the Mist. The blue haired man pressed a _King_ in his hand, while his bicolor orbs remained fixed on the empty chair across the table, where he often had fun playing chess with the _Boss_.

"You know, I cannot to possess a dead body, Sawada Tsunayoshi." - the Mist commented toward the void, for some reason his signature laugh did not seem to want to leave his throat - "But of course, where he is now even my voice can no longer reach him." - He continued throwing the _King_ in a tray - "This is not a fun 'checkmate'." - Mukuro faintly scowled, glancing at the piece lying in the tray, and then leaving the room.

In a big old house, somewhere whose location was known by _a truly very restricted number_ of people, onyx orbs observed the white flakes gliding in the air until they touch the ground. In the background the other Arcobaleno chatted and drank, after all this _was their home_, the home of 'I Prescelti Sette'¹ since the day they met Checker Face. Interestingly, even after _everything_ that had happened since they became Arcobaleno, this mansion was still the closest to a true _home_ for all of them - especially now that the _Sun_ could not be beside the _Sky_, even if the Hitman would never admit it audibly. He really missed the company of his dame-student.

Unlike the stupid Guardians who gathered at the mansion to sink into their sorrows once they finally realize what they _missed_ because of their choices, Reborn left the _brats_ alone and decided to spend the day in better _company_. Even if the weather was not as festive as it used to be.

"Excess of espresso will give you an ulcer, Reborn." - the blond commented, joining the Sun in front of the balcony, the glass door preventing the cold from penetrating inside the mansion.

"I am the world's greatest Hitman." - He proclaimed, as if that alone was reasonable enough to justify anything, turning to his new company.

"You two, it's time to exchange gifts." - Lal said, stopping in front of the two with a hand on her waist, for an exception today she was wearing a navy blue dress; Colonello wanted to see her more _feminine_ on these occasions.

"They say women become ugly and gain weight after marriage, but this is not true in your case, Lal." - The Hitman observed, casting a provocative smile at the CEDEF agent.

"Shut up, Reborn!" - she growled, turning around and marching back to the others, a faint blush spreading across her face while cursing Colonello for convincing her to dress so, whereas the said Arcobaleno shuddered.

"You should not have provoked her." - The blonde remarked, while the _evil_ glow in the dark orbs of the tutor only increased and soon the two also join the others.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Year - Namimori**

Hana entered the room carrying two steaming mugs, extending one for Kyoko. The two decided to spend the turn of the year together since Ryohei called informing that _again_ they would not be able to go to Japan, something about 'too much work'. Haru had also been invited, but the brunette said that she was not feeling well and preferred to sleep a bit instead. Recently the young Miura has been distant and often was seen with teary eyes, ones that began soon after Gokudera's visit. The two girls assumed that Haru must have quarreled with the Storm and did not want to talk about it, so no questions were asked about the issue.

"Sawada may have been a monkey during high school, but he knows how to be attentive." - Hana stated, nodding to the telescope mounted by the window.

"Tsu-kun has always been attentive. He cares for everyone, reaching the point of disregarding to take care of himself." - Kyoko said dreamily looking at the gift that he had sent her the previous year; stargazing was a hobby that she had since childhood - "I wish I could look at the stars with Tsu-kun..." - she whispered to herself, forgetting that she was not alone and did not realize the friendly smile on Hana's lips.

Some streets after the Sasagawa residence, a girl wept uncontrollably while flipping through a photo album. After discovering the truth about Tsuna-san, all she had about him were the memories and lots of pictures from school days, when all of them gathered together, laughed and had fun. Now all that was in the past, because the Sky, that was all-embracing, no longer existed.

As for the always bustling home of the Sawada's, the weather was a little less cheerful than usual because over there poor Nana just did not know the real reason her son could not join them on Christmas or New Year. And so 'mama' continued cooking, and eventually commented something along the lines of 'Tsu-kun is getting equal to Daddy', words that only hurt Iemitsu even more. After an agreement with both the Ninth and his son's Guardians, the blond had become the Famiglia's substitute leader, with the condition of being able to spend more time with his wife, just as both Tsuna and her wanted.

On the other side of town, in the headquarters of the Foundation, Hibari Kyoya turned off a purple phone, the same color as his Shinu Ki no Honoo, at the same moment Kusakabe appeared in the door bringing some tea.

"Happy New Year, Kyo-san!" - The right hand man exclaimed taking his license out of the room after receiving a 'Hn' from his boss.

Sipping his tea-cup, the former mayor opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a richly crafted frame, his gift. Handwritten behind the photo in elegant calligraphy stood out just one sentence: _"My Precious Family"._

"Hn." - the Cloud grumbled after taking another look at the picture, returning the frame to the drawer, it was just like the soft hearted Sawada Tsunayoshi to forever, no matter what happened, consider _them_ a _family_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ж~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

¹'I Prescelti Sette' is the Italian form for 'The Seven Chosen'.

* * *

So minna-san, how was the 'end' of this special chapter for you?  
What did you think of the moments 'Tsuna x Kyoko'? I had never written a scene in which they interacted directly, and besides I do not consider myself good to write romantic scenes, so I was a little apprehensive about it.  
I'll hope anxiously for your comments!  
A happy New Year to all, and in 2013 KHR return - whether in anime, live action, manga.  
And too, I hope to have the support of you my dear readers! Many things are about to change in my life this coming year, but the only certainty I have is that I'll keep writing!./  
Ciao, ciao!

- Do not you forget to comment! -


	5. Chapter 5 - Note of the author

Minna-san, I'm here to apologize for the long time without updating my fanfictions. Because of my last semester in college my free time became very scarce. I'm really sorry for letting my stories without update. I hope you'll forgive me.

In any case, I will come back soon with the updates and also am working on a new story to Code Geass, my super beta, tora-chan83 agreed to beta-ing it. So, see you soon!


End file.
